OS de Tsubasa
by Para-San
Summary: Des oneshot de Tsubasa Chronicle. Rien de bien sérieux. Tout mignon. Yaoi pour la plupart. KuroganeMokona. Non, non, je blague ! KuroganeFye !
1. Dors Il arrive

**Dors. Il arrive.**

-Fye ! Il arrive ! Il arrive ! Cours !

-Chii ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Puis, il réalise.

-Il arrive ? Ashura ?

-Cours ! Il est là !

A peine le temps de courir vers la porte qu'elle s'ouvre, et qu'il le voit.

* * *

Fye s'éveille en sursaut. Le cœur battant la chamade, tremblant. Il passe une main dans ses cheveux, avant d'essuyer une goutte de sueur qui coule sur l'arrête de son nez. Puis, il se rend compte qu'il a les joues humides. Lui qui n'a pas pleurer depuis des années. Son T-shirt lui colle au corps, et il a froid. La couverture a glissé durant son sommeil. Il lève une main pour essuyer ses larmes, mais un bras passe autour de sa taille, et il est pressé contre un corps chaud.

-Dors… lui murmure t'on à l'oreille.

-Je… Je ne peux pas… Il va m'attraper…

-Je te protègerai.

-Tu n'es pas assez fort… Pas contre lui…

-Personne ne pourra m'empêcher de te protéger. Personne.

Des lèvres chaudes se déposent sur son front froid. Pour un instant, avoir envie de goûter la chaleur. De ne plus connaître la peur. Il se blottit contre le corps, en épouse les formes, niche son visage au creux d'un cou. Peau blanche contre peau brune. Corps glacé contre corps bouillant. Le blond contre le noir. Le bleu contre le rouge. Fye contre Kurogane.

Et il s'endort.


	2. Au début Maintenant

Au début…

Au début, cela n'était que son secret. Que son petit coin de paradis. Son jardin secret. Un réconfort personnel.

Au début, cela n'était qu'un jeu, de quoi calmer son esprit et le divertir.

Au début, il ne se contentait que de le regarder. D'imaginer ce que ce serait d'être dans ses bras.

Au début, il humait doucement son odeur lorsqu'il passait à coté de lui. Subtilement. Sans que personne ne remarque.

Au début, il imaginait les caresses sur sa peau, la danse d'une autre langue avec la sienne, la brulure puis l'extase d'un autre corps au plus profond du sien.

Au début, cela ne devait être qu'un fantasme. Pas quelque chose qui devait se réalisé. Juste un songe. Un souhait. Un rêve inavoué.

Maintenant…

Maintenant, il sait. Son paradis a changé. Son jardin secret a été profané. Le réconfort n'est plus le même.

Maintenant, c'est tout sauf un jeu. Son esprit a parfois peur et il ne pense plus à rire.

Maintenant, il ne peut plus s'empêcher de le toucher. Pour être rassuré, savoir qu'il existe encore. De le prendre dans ses bras en pleurant tout bas sa peur.

Maintenant, il s'enivre de cette odeur, toute autour de lui. Et souhaite qu'elle s'imprègne a jamais sur sa peau. Pour que même lorsqu'il sera loin de lui, il sente encore sa présence.

Maintenant, il frémit lorsqu'il le touche, il gémit lorsqu'il l'embrasse, il pleure e douleur et de joie lorsqu'il le pénètre.

Maintenant, le fantasme est réel. Il le sent bouger en lui, doucement, pour le laissé s'habituer, puis plus vite, pour lui faire prendre son pied.

Avant, Fye rêvait.

Maintenant, Kurogane est à lui.

Les draps se froissent lorsque les doigts du blond s'y crispent. Sa tête se penche vers l'arrière et des myriades d'étoiles apparaissent sous ses yeux. Sa gorge laisse s'échapper des gémissements rauques. Des lèvres cherchent les siennes, les lèchent, les embrassent, les morde. A la fois douces et guerrières. Comme leur propriétaire, qui tente de calmer ses coups de bassins, mais dont les fortes mains tiennent avec force les hanches du magicien. Extase et douleur.

Comme à chaque fois qu'ils font l'amour.

Puis les constellations disparaissent. Kurogane retombe sur lui, avant de se glisser sur le côté. Fye se blotti contre lui en ronronnant. Le brun fait glisser une main sur le corps de son partenaire, regardant les bleus sur les hanches.

-Je t'ai encore blessé… Je suis désolé.

-Je t'aime.

Ces quelques mots. Un pardon.


	3. La guerre de Seresu

**La guerre de Seresu**

Les deux princes se faisaient la guerre depuis si longtemps que pour les gens de ce pays, c'était devenu normal. Nataku et Ashura ne s'entendraient jamais. C'était ainsi depuis que leurs pères s'étaient battus pour le trône, tous deux princes héritiers, étant jumeaux. A présent, les deux cousins se faisaient la guerre, chacun ayant construit un château de chaque côté du château royal, resté vide depuis la mort de leur grand-père.

Fye était né durant cette guerre. Il avait vu les princes Sorata et Kamui se battrent, et finalement s'entretuer, pour le trône du roi Subaru. Puis, il avait vu les princes Nataku et Ashura se battre. Il savait que tant qu'ils seraient vivants, tous les deux, jamais le pays de Seresu ne serait en paix. Car jamais les cousins ne parviendraient à une entente.

Fye ne voulait pas prendre part à cette guerre idiote. Même si de par sa naissance il avait été catalogué comme étant du clan de Nataku, il ne voulait pas la mort d'Ashura.

Il voulait seulement la paix.

L'amitié.

L'amour.

Personne ne pouvait trouver cela sur Seresu.

Il se mit donc à pratiquer la magie, afin de pouvoir, un jour, quitter ce monde de glaces. Doué, Nataku en fit son magicien personnel. Chacun trouvait cela ironique. Un prince qui prenait son jeune frère comme magicien !

Car Fye était aussi fils de Sorata, et cousin d'Ashura. Étant plus jeune, il n'avait aucune raison d'entrer dans la guerre pour le trône. Combattre son sang ne l'intéressait de toute façon pas.

Un jour, pourtant, Fye trouva le moyen de stopper la guerre. Pour un moment, du moins…

Il plongea son frère dans un sommeil, prisonnier d'un volcan. Le prince de glace resta ainsi, endormi, prisonnier du feu. Il plongea ensuite son cousin dans le même sommeil, mais lui, prisonnier de la glace. Le prince du feu, endormi, prisonnier de la glace.

Mais Fye ne pouvait plus rester sur Seresu. Les sujets le demandait pour roi. Il ne voulait pas.

Alors il lança un ultime sort, et se retrouva chez la Sorcière des Dimensions. Gardant avec lui son secret. Laissant au peuple de Seresu le pouvoir d'élire le prochain souverain, et de ramener de la chaleur dans le cœur de Seresu.

Si Nataku s'éveillait le premier, il serait reconnaissant à son jeune frère d'avoir endormi son ennemi, et tuerait Ashura sans tarder. Si Ashura s'éveillait le premier… Il entretiendrait de la rancœur contre son cousin de l'avoir fait prisonnier, et le traquerait à jamais, par vengeance. Quitte à abandonner Seresu à Nataku.


	4. Kurogane no kokoro

**Kurogane no kokoro**

Lorsque Mokona les libéra, ils tombèrent tous au sol. Fye était assit sur le dos de Kurogane, Shaolan tenait bien fort la princesse contre lui, et la boule de poils blanche retomba sur la tête du ninja.

-Nous venons d'atterrir dans un autre monde !

-Comme si on avait pas remarqué ! s'écria Kurogane. Et descendez de sur moi, tous les deux !

Après inspection, ils étaient tombés dans un vieux château, un rien délabré par moment.

-Mokona, est-ce qu'il y a une plume de la princesse, ici ? demanda Shaolan.

-Mokona sent la présence de la plume… Mais c'est très faible ! Il ne sait pas où elle est…

-Je connais quelqu'un qui pourra vous aider… fit une voix.

Kurogane se saisit aussitôt de son sabre, s'en voulant de ne pas avoir été plus prudent, pour le lâcher en voyant le vieillard devant lui. Puis, il fronça les sourcils. Le vieux fou portait une robe –oui, une robe. Pas un kimono. UNE ROBE !- violette- VIOLETTE!- avec des étoiles jaunes.

-Vous pourriez nous présenter cette personne, papy ? demanda Fye, souriant.

-Il est trop tard et vous devez être épuisés. Je vous la présenterai demain. Je me présente, je suis le Pr Dumbledore.

-Qui vous dis que la personne ne disparaîtra pas ? demanda Shaolan.

-Assurément pas ! Elle doit assurer ses cours, demain.

-Ses cours ? demanda Fye, amusé.

-Oui, il s'agit de l'une de mes enseignantes. Ce château est une école, et j'en suis le directeur. Suivez-moi à mon bureau, nous règlerons quelques détails.

Ils suivirent donc le directeur à travers plusieurs corridors, et des tableaux chuchotèrent sur leur passage. Puis, ils firent face à une gargouille, et le vieux professeur s'exclama :

-Plume en sucre !

La gargouille révéla alors un passage, qui les mena dans un étrange bureau, à l'image de l'homme.

-Comme Poudlard n'accueille jamais de visiteurs, vous devrez vous faire passer pour des membres du personnel et des élèves.

Il s'approcha de Sakura avec un vieux chapeau et le déposa sur sa tête, où le chapeau sembla prendre vie.

-Tant de coeur… Tant de naïveté… Prête à tout pour aider… Très loyale… Poufsouffle !

Dumbledore sourit, puis déposa le chapeau sur la tête de Shaolan, qui n'était pas rassuré.

-Un feu brûlant est en toi. Tu as soif de connaissance, mais ton courage est sans limite… Gryffondor !

Dumbledore reprit le chapeau et le déposa sur une armoire.

-Bien, bien… Maintenant que ceci est réglé… Pour vous, messieurs, j'ai les postes de Botanique et de Potions à vous offrir, nous n'avons pu les combler…

-Botanique ! lança Fye.

-Ce qui laisse potion pour monsieur…

-Kurogane. Moi, c'est Fye, et voici Shaolan et Sakura.

-Très bien… Très bien…

Le vieil homme prit deux parchemins et y inscrivit rapidement deux messages, avant de se tourner vers un oiseau de feu.

-Fumsek, tu peux aller porter ces messages à Mr Lupin et Miss Laveiller ?

L'oiseau poussa un cri, se saisit des lettres et disparu.

-C'est un phénix ? demanda Fye.

-En effet…

-Dans mon pays, nous avions des phénix nordiques ! Ils sont telleeeeement beau ! Mais ils ont un fichu caractère…

Dumbledore sourit.

-Deux élèves viendront chercher Miss Sakura et Mr Shaolan pour leur montrer leur dortoir. Quant à vous deux… Il nous faudra un moment pour préparer deux appartements, en attendant, je n'ai qu'une chambre d'invité à vous offrir.

-Ça ira, assura Fye.

-Bon, très bien.

Deux coups se firent entendre à la porte, et deux étudiants entrèrent.

-Vous nous avez demandé, Pr Dumbledore ? demanda un châtain en entrant, suivit d'une brune a l'air ensommeillé.

Le phénix était sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.

-En effet, Mr Lupin. Je vous présente Miss Sakura et Mr Shaolan. Ils ont été envoyés respectivement à Poufsouffle et Gryffondor. Je compte sur vous pour les emmener à leur dortoir et a répondre à leur question.

-Très bien.

Le garçon se tourna vers Shaolan en souriant.

-Suis-moi, je t'emmène au dortoir. Mes amis dorment, il ne faudra pas faire de bruit. Au fait, moi, c'est Remus Lupin.

-Shaolan Kinomoto.

-Enchanté !

La jeune fille a l'air endormi s'approcha de Sakura.

-Salut ! Moi c'est Aube Laveiller.

-Sakura Read.

-Suis-moi, je t'emmène chez les Poufsouffle ! J'espère que tu n'es pas allergique au café, notre salle commune est un petit café et tout le monde en boit ! Enfin, presque tout le monde…

Sakura se tourna vers les adultes, et fit un signe de tête, de son petit air innocent.

-Bonne nuit, Fye-san, Kurogane-san, Pr Dumbledore !

-Bonne nuit, petite Sakura, sourit Fye.

-B'nuit, fit Kurogane.

Shaolan les salua a son tour, et Mokona sauta sur l'épaule de la princesse.

-Mokona va dormir avec Sakura ! Demain, il ira avec Fye, et ensuite avec Kurogane !

-Je passe mon tour ! répliqua le ninja.

Sakura sortit en riant, bientôt suivie par Shaolan et les deux étudiants. Dumbledore conduit lui-même les deux nouveaux professeurs à leur chambre, puis leur souhaita une bonne nuit avant de se retirer.

* * *

-Mes chers collègues, je vous présente deux professeurs qui viennent de s'ajouter à nous pour effectuer les remplacements des cours de Botanique et de Potions. Le Pr Fye Flowright enseignera dans les serres, et le Pr Kurogane Gothickal enseignera dans les cachots.

Kurogane se redressa en entendant son supposé patronyme, et foudroya Fye du regard. Fye, qui lui adressa un sourire.

-Tu aime ?

-Espèce de crétin !

Dumbledore souhaita un bon petit déjeuner aux enseignants, adressa une « bonne journée ! » aux étudiants assit dans la Grande Salle. Les plats vides se remplirent aussitôt, et les conversations commencèrent. Dumbledore se tourna vers les deux nouveaux professeurs.

-Je vous avais promis hier de vous présenter la personne qui pourrait vous aider.

-Oui, vous nous l'aviez promis, sourit Fye.

-Eh bien… Je vous présente le Pr Ondine Divinasty White.

Le Pr Divinasty White était une jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs relevés en un épais chignon retenu par des bandeaux et aux yeux bleus lumineux. Elle avait des traits asiatiques, mais portait des vêtements bohémiens. Elle s'inclina rapidement dans le salut japonais.

-Hajimemashite.

-Hajimemashite, répondit Kurogane.

-Euh… Elle a dit quoi, là ? demanda Fye.

-Ça veut dire « Enchantée de faire votre connaissance », sourit Ondine.

-Oh ! Eh bien, Hajimashate aussi !

Ondine éclata de rire.

-Vous pouvez donc nous dire où se trouve la plume ? continua Fye.

-En effet… Mais il y aura une petite compensation.

-Je vous demande pardon ? demanda Kurogane.

-Je suis professeur de Divination et voyante moi-même. Seulement, cela m'en coûte d'utiliser mon pouvoir. Il me faut donc une compensation pour l'énergie perdue à chaque vision.

-Et quelle sera cette compensation ? demanda Fye.

-Je vous dirai cela à la fin des cours…

Elle leur sourit, puis se leva pour rejoindre sa classe.

* * *

Kurogane entra, ouvrit le livre que le Pr Dumbledore lui avait remis, et inscrivit les directives au tableau.

-Et voilà ! Tout est indiqué, vous n'avez qu'à suivre les instructions. Je veux que vous travailliez dans le silence ! Tout doit être prêt à la fin du cours, soit dans deux heures.

Puis il s'assit au bureau et attendit.

* * *

-Dans mon pays, cette fleur est utilisée contre la grippe. Il fait très froid chez moi, et réduite en poudre et mélangée avec de l'eau chaude, elle fait une tisane excellente contre la grippe.

-Pr Flowright ? Vous pourriez dessiner la fleur au tableau ? Elle est si petite qu'on ne peut pas en voir les parties…

-J'aimerais bien, Mlle Evans, mais je suis nul en dessin… Par contre, mes chats sont plutôt réussis ! Vous voulez que je vous dessine un chat ?

* * *

Shaolan était dans la Salle commune des Gryffondor et regardait autour de lui. Dans cette école magique, inutile de demander si des évènements bizarres avaient eu lieu ! Néanmoins, il regardait autour de lui, essayant de voir si quelqu'un avait un comportement étrange. C'était l'heure du repas de midi. Ses camarades de chambre, soit les Maraudeurs, étaient engagé dans une bataille de coussins, et se les lançaient dessus, ignorants les autres Gryffondor, qui riaient et leur renvoyaient les coussins qui ne leur était pas destinés. Seul Remus Lupin ne partageait pas l'allégresse, et sortit bien vite de la Salle Commune après avoir vérifié si ses amis étaient bien occupés. Méfiant, Shaolan le suivit. Ne semblant pas remarquer qu'il était suivit, Remus continua son chemin dans les dédales de corridors. Shaolan ne le perdait pas de vue, et se rendit bien vite compte que Remus rejoignait quelqu'un dans un corridor peu emprunter. Il sursauta en voyant Remus s'approcher de Severus Rogue, le pire ennemi des Maraudeurs. Évidemment, il ne voulait pas que les Maraudeurs sachent qu'il ne détestait pas le Serpentard…

-Sev ! appela le Maraudeur.

Ledit Sev se retourna en souriant, et attrapa le Gryffondor par la taille pour l'attirer à lui et l'embrasser. Rougissant, Shaolan s'éloigna. Non, pas de plume là…

* * *

Sakura était assise près d'Aube et parlait avec la jeune fille quand un grand de septième vint s'asseoir face à elles.

-Salut Tenshi !

-Miguel ! Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! Combien de fois je devrai te dire que je ne suis pas un ange ! s'énerva la jeune Poufsouffle.

-Sûrement encore souvent ! sourit-il. Tu as une nouvelle amie ?

-Oui. Miguel, Sakura Read. Sakura, Miguel Paradis. Évite le comme la peste, il est méchant et s'amuse toujours à me faire enrager !

Miguel se mit à rire et se servit. Durant le repas, Sakura remarqua plusieurs fois les regards tendres qu'il lançait à Aube, et que la jeune fille ne semblait pas remarquer. Elle sourit, attendrie. C'était bien là un garçon ! Il ne trouvait pas d'autre moyen de montrer son affection à Aube qu'en l'agaçant !

* * *

Les cours étaient terminés, et les deux nouveaux professeurs rejoignirent Ondine.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que vous voulez contre la vision ? demanda Kurogane d'un ton bourru.

-Une soirée avec moi l'un de vous deux, rougit la jeune femme. Restaurant et cinéma. C'est tout.

Kurogane leva les yeux au ciel. Encore une à s'être entichée de Fye !

-Bon, Fye, quand vous reviendrez, tu me diras pour la plume.

Et il se retourna pour s'en aller, mais une main se posa sur son bras.

-Non… Je… Ce n'est pas avec Fye que je veux passer la soirée… murmura Ondine.

Ça, par contre, c'était nouveau. Il se tourna pour voir la jeune femme regarder le sol, les joues rougies. Fye avait un sourire amusé.

-Bon, Kuro, quand vous reviendrez, tu me diras pour la plume !

Et il s'éloigna en gambadant. Kurogane le regarda s'éloigner et poussa un soupir de découragement, avant de regarder la jeune femme.

-Comment nous rendrons-nous au restaurant ?

-Je vous aiderai à transplaner, rougit la femme. Dumbledore a levé la protection de ce corridor, pour l'occasion.

Elle s'approcha et le prit par le bras, et Kurogane sentit alors un étau le saisir, et son souffle se bloquer dans sa gorge. Lorsqu'il recommença à respirer à nouveau, il vit qu'ils étaient devant un restaurant japonais.

-Je n'ai pas d'argent de ce pays, et il est hors de question que je vous laisse payer pour moi, dit Kurogane.

-Ça va… Le propriétaire est un ami de la famille. Mes parents l'ont aidé à quitter le Japon, et lui ont fournis l'argent pour ouvrir son restaurant. Le repas ne nous coûteras rien.

Elle entra dans le restaurant, suivit de Kurogane. Le maître d'hôtel sourit en les voyant.

-Ondine-chan ! Je suis heureux de vous voir ! Venez, votre table est libre. Je préviens Hiroshi immédiatement.

-Merci, Kazahaya-san.

-Votre table ? demanda Kurogane.

-La table de ma famille. Elle nous est réservée à toute heure du jour ou de la nuit. Hiroshi ne l'utilise que lorsque le restaurant est bondé et qu'il n'a pas le choix.

Ils prirent place à une table joliment décorée, et un homme asiatique s'approcha.

-Ondine !

-Hiroshi ! Comment vas-tu ?

-Très bien, très bien… Et toi ?

-Toujours pareil. Tu nous emmène du sake, s'il te plait ?

-Bien sur, bien sur…

Il sourit, puis s'éloigna.

La soirée se passa bien. Le sake était a volonté, le repas était excellent, le silence, confortable. Kurogane était bien. Cela le changeait des repas rapides et du babillage incessant de Fye. De temps en temps, la jeune femme posait quelques questions, mais rien qui puisse mettre le ninja en colère.

Ils avaient finis le désert depuis un bon moment, et sirotaient tranquillement leur sake, lorsque Kurogane remarqua les joues rougies d'Ondine.

-Je crois que vous avez assez bu… non ?

Il espérait qu'elle ne se mette pas à miauler comme l'idiot de Fye et la petite princesse…

-Un verre de plus, un verre de moins… Je ne tolère pas, et après deux, j'étais déjà saoule… ricana la jeune femme. Sinon, je n'aurais jamais eu le courage de…

-De ? demanda Kurogane en se tournant vers elle.

Elle rougit, puis se releva légèrement pour l'embrasser. Kurogane resta figé, même une fois qu'elle se fut éloignée, les joues en feu. Puis, reprenant ses esprits, il regarda la jeune femme droit dans les yeux.

-Cela n'est pas réciproque… Il y a déjà quelqu'un, et…

-Je comprends.

Et elle avait l'air sincère.

-Je comprends… mais je devais vous le faire savoir, vous comprenez ? Je ne vous raconterai pas mon passé, cela serait une perte de temps et le meilleur moyen de gâcher cette soirée. Sachez seulement que durant des années, mon cœur fut vide de tout sentiment humain, et que jamais il ne fut aussi vivant qu'en vous voyant. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que cela soit réciproque. On ne se connaît pas, et vous partirez dès que la plume sera en votre possession. De plus…

Son regard devint triste.

-…la suite me concerne… Uniquement.

Elle détourna le regard, puis se leva.

-Rentrons. La soirée est terminée. La compensation est payée.

Ils sortirent du restaurant après avoir saluer Hiroshi et Kazahaya, et une fois à l'extérieur, Ondine se tourna vers Kurogane.

-Il est temps pour moi de remplir ma part du marché…

Elle eut un sourire triste, et porta ses mains fermées à son cœur. Ses yeux se fermèrent, sa tête se pencha vers l'arrière et une lueur apparue devant elle, boule d'énergie. Soudain, quelque chose se détacha de la bulle. La plume, qui entourait la bulle, tomba au sol. L'énergie retourna dans le corps de la jeune femme, et elle ouvrit les yeux.

-La plume vous appartient, a présent.

* * *

Kurogane, la plume dans sa poche, aida la jeune enseignante a grimper les marches qui menait au Hall de Poudlard. Les portes s'ouvrirent, et il vit deux personnes faisant les cent pas. Une femme a l'air étrange avec un foulard sur la tête se précipita vers eux pour serrer Ondine dans ses bras, alors que l'homme, qui portait un masque, se tournait vers Kurogane, furieux.

-Viens Ondine… Je vais t'aider à aller te coucher… fit la femme.

L'homme les regarda s'éloigner, puis son regard d'or retomba sur Kurogane, qui frissonna.

-C'est à cette heure que vous la ramener ? Et complètement saoule ?

-Qu'est-ce que ça change pour vous ? Vous êtes son père ? demanda Kurogane, moqueur.

-Je ne suis qu'un collègue de travail, je vous l'accorde… Mais Ondine a tant souffert dans son passé que je ne peux m'empêcher de vouloir lui éviter de nouvelles peines.

Kurogane le dépassa sans rien dire et rejoignit la chambre qu'il devait partager avec Fye.

* * *

-Tout va bien, Ondine ? demanda la femme en lui caressant le front.

-Ça va, Hélène… Merci…

-De rien ma Didine, tu sais que je suis là pour toi…

Hélène se leva pour partie, mais Ondine la retint par la manche.

-Je lui ai tout dis…

Prudemment, Hélène reprit sa place assise sur le bord du lit.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Je lui ai dis ce que je ressentais… Je savais qu'il ne m'aimait pas, mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de tout lui dire…

-Mais… Ondine… Tu ne le connais pas… non ?

-Tu sais pourquoi ils sont ici, Hélène ? Ils recherchent des plumes… Ce sont les fragments de la mémoire de cette jeune fille, Sakura… Et il y en avait une dans notre monde…

Ondine regarda le plafond, alors que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

-Enfant, je n'avais aucun pouvoir de divination, tu sais… Absolument aucun… J'étais la honte des Divinasty, famille réputée de voyants de tout genre… Un jour, a mes cinq ans, mon rouge-gorge est arrivé avec une plume magnifique… Lorsque je l'ai touchée, elle s'est fondue avec ma magie, et j'ai eu ma première vision… Cette jeune fille, Sakura, cueillant des fleurs avec un petit Shaolan dans un jardin en plein désert… Par la suite, on me découvrit le pouvoir de psychométrie… Dès que je touchais un objet, j'avais une vision d'un évènement où cet objet avait été témoin… De la honte des Divinasty, je suis devenue leur joyau… J'ai souvent eu des rêves ou des visions où je voyait toujours le même homme, et où mon cœur se mettait à battre très fort… Hélène… Depuis mes 14 ans, je vois Kurogane dans chacun de mes rêves… Même si je savais que lorsque je le rencontrerais, ce serait la fin de mon pouvoir…

-Ondine…

-Je lui ai rendu la plume… A présent, je n'ai plus aucun pouvoir divinatoire. Mais je sais… Je sais ce qui arrivera demain…

-Qu'est-ce qui arrivera demain ? Ondine ?

-Hélène… Même si l'amour est à sens unique, il doit être dit… C'est trop souffrant, sinon… Mais tu le sais bien, non ?

-Ondine…

-Tu dois en parler à Erik.

-Comment sais tu que…

La japonaise eut un sourire triste, plein de sommeil.

-Qu'est-ce qui arrivera demain, Ondine ?

Mais la jeune enseignante s'était endormie. Son amie soupira, et un petit serpent sortit de son foulard pour regarder la japonaise endormie. Hélène le renvoya sous le foulard d'un geste impatient.

-Il faudra être vigilent, demain… Très vigilent…

La Gorgone se leva, regarda une dernière fois son amie endormie, puis sortit des appartements d'Ondine.

* * *

Le lendemain, Ondine était assise devant sa coiffeuse et peignait ses longs cheveux noirs, pour une fois dépourvu de bandeaux, coulant telles des rivières noires pour caresser ses cuisses. Puis elle se leva et revêtit un kimono de soie blanche, et attendit. Après un moment, elle tendit cogner à la porte, et ouvrit. Un homme dans une robe écarlate attendait.

-Thimothé Dagwool… murmura t'elle. Je savais que vous viendriez.

-Ondine, nous avons besoin de vous. Vous n'avez pas le droit de dire que vous ne pouvez pas. Il s'agit d'une affaire de la plus haute importance, sinon je ne serais pas venu de moi-même.

Il était en effet plutôt rare que le chef des Aurors se déplace. Ondine le fit entrer, mais ne l'invita pas à s'asseoir.

-Je ne peux vous aider.

-Tu ne peux pas dire ça, Ondine. Pas cette fois. On t'enverra à Azkaban si tu refuse.

-Je ne peux pas, comprenez-le…

L'Auror s'approcha d'elle, en colère, et la secoua violemment.

-Combien de fois faudra t'il te le dire ! Ce n'est pas une offre, mais un ordre ! Tu dois nous donner une vision !

-Je ne peux pas !

Il la relâcha, et elle trébucha. Il pâlit en voyant la tête de la jeune voyante frapper un coin d'un meuble, avant qu'elle ne s'écroule au sol, du sang coulant le long de sa temple.

Il recula aussitôt, puis tourna la tête vers la porte pour voir un homme tout de noir habillé, armé d'une épée, qui le regardait avec rage.

-Je n'ai… commença t'il.

Une lueur sembla entourée l'homme, qui jura, avant de disparaître, de la haine intense dans le regard pour l'homme et, quelque part, de la douleur en voyant la jeune femme par terre.

-Ondine ? demanda une voix.

L'Auror se tourna pour voir une porte, qui donnait sur le bureau de la professeur, s'ouvrir sur deux personnes; une femme ailée et un homme masqué. La femme, qui allait appeler à nouveau, ferma la bouche en voyant son amie au sol. Elle se précipita soudainemenr vers elle, alors que l'homme, les yeux remplis de haine et de folie, soulevait l'Auror par le collet.

-POURQUOI !

-Je… C'est un accident… Elle ne voulait pas prédire quelque chose pour nous…

-Elle n'a plus ses pouvoirs ! cria la femme, en larmes. Elle les a perdu, vous comprenez ? ELLE NE POUVAIT PAS !

Puis Hélène éclata en sanglots. Erik relâcha brusquement l'Auror pour se diriger vers son amie et la prendre dans ses bras, la berçant contre lui. La Gorgone le laissa faire un moment, ses yeux ne quittant pas le regard encore ouvert de sa jeune amie. Puis, soudainement, elle se dégagea, et porta sa main à son cou, du côté gauche, le regard brillant d'espoir.

-Je peux la ramener !

-Hélène… Il est trop tard… fit Erik faiblement.

-Non ! Non, il n'est pas trop tard ! Elle respire encore !

Erik écarta la main d'Hélène de son cou et la regarda dans les yeux, tenant ses deux mains pour l'empêcher d'ouvrir, avec ses ongles, l'artère gauche qui donnait ce sang qui ramenait à la vie un mourrant.

-Il est trop tard, Hélène… Ondine… Elle est morte…

Sa voix, habituellement avec tant d'intonation, était à présent morne, sans vie. Froide et immatérielle, comme si lui-même refusait à accepter la vérité de ses paroles.

Hélène écarquilla les yeux, choquée par ces paroles, puis éclata en sanglots dans les bras d'Erik, se raccrochant à lui pour calmer sa souffrance. L'Auror avait depuis longtemps prit la fuite. Après un long moment, Hélène se tourna vers le corps de son amie, et caressa ses longs cheveux.

-Elle savait… murmura t'elle.

-Quoi ?

-Elle m'a dit qu'elle savait ce qui arriverait aujourd'hui…

-Elle savait sa propre mort, et n'a rien fait pour l'en empêcher ?

-Elle était résignée… Elle croyait que c'était inévitable…

Les deux professeurs restèrent longtemps ainsi, jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore n'entre, les yeux tristes. Les voyant, il hocha la tête; il savait tout.

* * *

Sakura et Shaolan, qui avait eu peur de partir sans le ninja, furent soulagés de le voir près d'eux lorsqu'ils se trouvèrent dans le nouveau monde. Mais ils furent surpris de voir son air blessé. Fye s'approcha d'eux doucement.

-Allez voir où nous sommes tombés… Je m'occupe de lui…

Shaolan vint pour dire quelque chose, mais Sakura le prit par la main et l'entraîna, ainsi que Mokona. Fye les regarda s'éloigner, puis se dirigea vers Kurogane, qu'il prit dans ses bras.

-Kuro-chan… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Elle est morte… Il l'a tuée devant moi…

-Qui ? demanda Fye, inquiet.

-La prof de Divination… J'étais parti l'informer de notre départ… Et cet homme… Il l'a poussée… Elle est tombée la tête sur un meuble… Et ses yeux… Ils ne m'ont pas lâché de tout ce temps…

-Tu l'aimais ? demanda Fye doucement.

-Je l'appréciais… J'étais bien en sa compagnie, et je lui ai brisé le cœur. J'aurais aimé qu'elle soit heureuse… Elle le méritait…

Fye resta silencieux, serrant le ninja contre lui, avant de finalement lui relevé le visage pour regarder dans ses yeux baignés de larmes.

-Kurogane… Si vraiment elle t'aimait, elle a sûrement connu une belle mort, car tu es la dernière personne sur qui elle a posé son regard. Je suis sur qu'elle ne s'est pas senti seule, qu'elle n'a pas eu peur, car tu étais là. Dans notre voyage, souvent nous allons cotoyer des gens qui sont destinés à mourir, parfois même en nous aidant. Mais nous les reverrons dans d'autres dimensions. C'est là, la magie des sentiments. Ils existent toujours, quelque part, mais surtout dans notre cœur…

Fye se pencha et embrassa doucement son amoureux, pour lui remonter le moral. Kurogane essuya ses larmes, honteux de s'être laissé allé ainsi. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il lui semblait injuste que cette femme paye de sa vie pour leur venir en aide.

-Je suis désolé… murmura t'il.

-Kurogane… Tu es humain, répondit Fye. Tu a le droit de pleurer, tu a le droit de sourire, et même de rire ! Tu a le droit d'être heureux, et d'aimer.

-Je sais aimer. Et tu le sais très bien.

-C'est vrai, sourit le blond en volant à nouveau les lèvres de son compagnon. Tu sais ce qu'on dit, sur Seresu ?

-Quoi ?

-Que les âmes des défunts deviennent des étoiles au ciel, pour guider les gens qu'ils aimaient lorsqu'ils seront au plus sombre de leur nuit.

Fye leva les yeux vers le ciel étoilé, car bien qu'ils aient quitté Poudlard au matin, dans cette dimension, il faisait nuit.

-Tu vois cette étoile là, juste là, qui brille ?

-Oui…

-C'est Ondine-chan qui veille sur nous, ainsi que sur Erik-kun et Hélène-chan. Et peu importe dans quelle dimension nous serons. Tu n'aura qu'a regarder le ciel et a regarder l'étoile la plus brillante. Ce sera elle, qui te fera un clin d'œil pour te remonter le moral.

-Mine de rien, les gens de Seresu sont des romantiques…

Fye sourit, puis embrassa à nouveau son amoureux.

-Fye ?

-Mmmm ?

-C'est bien les clins d'œil… Mais je préfère tes baisers, pour me remonter le moral…

Fye sourit, et l'embrassa à nouveau.

---

Voilà... Sur mon forum, Debbie-the-fairy a créer les personnages des jumeaux Selès, Fye et Kurogane, prof de bota et de potions à Poudlard. Ondine (que j'interpète) Erik et Hélène (fait par Virginie, la Gorgone Aveugle) ainsi que Miguel, Remus, Severus; (joués par moi) et Aube (joué par Debbie) sont tous des persos de mon forum, bien que certains appartiennent à JK Rowling. Je me suis demandé ce qui arriverait si les persos de mon forum, moins les jumeaux Selès, rencontraient la TsubasaTeam... Et voilà !


	5. Mort

Mort

Fye se recroqueville, des larmes coulant sur ses joues. Kurogane est mort. Il l'a vu tombé de cette falaise. Le guerrier ne peut avoir survécu à la chute. Dans la tente, Fye laisse place à sa tristesse. Jamais plus Kurogane ne le serra dans ses bras. Jamais plus il ne l'embrassera, faisant jouer ses doigts dans les cheveux blonds. Jamais plus sa main se posera dans le bas de son dos pour le coller contre lui. Jamais plus le ninja ne lui fera l'amour, comme ils le faisaient depuis maintenant trois mois.

Kurogane est mort.

Ces mots le blessent. Il veut croire à un miracle. Mais il sait bien qu'il n'y en aura pas. Lui qui fuit Ashura, lui qui est un monstre, il ne méritait pas l'amour de Kurogane. Il ne mérite pas de miracles. Et son amant a payer pour lui. Fye laisse couler ses larmes, serrant contre son visage la cape de son amoureux, portant encore son odeur. Si rassurante… Malgré son apparence dure, malgré son regard de sang et ses cheveux des ténèbres, Kurogane était pur. Incroyablement pur. Et c'est son contact à lui que cet ange s'est corrompu. Le démon blond laisse couler ses larmes, laisse couler son sang des blessures qu'il n'a pas encore guéris.

Cela lui avait prit si longtemps à se faire aimer de Kurogane ! Le brun lui était tombé dans l'œil dès le début, et il lui avait offert son cœur sur un plateau d'argent. Cela avait prit un long moment avant que le ninja ne le remarque, et encore plus pour qu'il accepte de lui laisser une chance. Et maintenant que tout allait bien…

On lui avait arracher le coeur.

Soudain, une main se pose sur sa tête. Une main froide, et légèrement poisseuse. Une odeur de sang.

-Tu compte pleurer longtemps ?

Fye s'étrangle en entendant cette voix. Impossible.

-C'est impossible…

-Ouvre les yeux. Tu verras.

La main caresse ses cheveux, doucement, tendrement, lui flattant la nuque. Un gémissement quitte les lèvres de Fye.

-Non… Je ne veux pas… Je ne veux pas les ouvrir pour voir que tu as disparus… Que tu ne reviendra jamais…

Il senti sa tête être soulevée, mais ses yeux sont toujours fermés. Une bouche se pose sur la sienne, mordille sa lèvre inférieure, demandant la permission d'entrer. Fye lui accorde, et une langue rejoint la sienne pour un ballet gracieux. Avec un léger goût de sang. Puis, lentement, Fye ouvre les yeux.

Kurogane est face à lui, couvert de sang et de coupures, tenant difficilement debout, mais regardant Fye avec un petit sourire d'excuse.

-Je t'ai fais peur. Pardonnes-moi.

Dans un cri, Fye se jette sur lui, plaquant le guerrier au sol pour l'embrasser sauvagement, sans penser à ses blessures. Kurogane sourit contre les lèvres de son amant, se balançant de ses blessures. Rien ne comptait plus que cet ange blond dans ses bras qui le serrait à l'étouffer, l'embrassant comme s'il se nourrissait de son souffle-même.

Fye sourit en gémissant dans la bouche de son amant. On lui avait rendu son cœur, sur un plateau d'argent.


	6. Mokona et les Mokonette

Note de l'auteure: Ceci est un pur délire, en provocation du MÉGA-délire écrit par GabyLC, où Kurogane est amoureux de Mokona... Les personnages que vous pouvez retrouver dans Tsubasa ou dans xxxHolic ne m'appartiennent pas. MAIS, Mokani, Mokina et les Molani sont à moiiiiiiii !

**Mokona et les Mokonette**

Lorsqu'ils tombèrent dans ce nouveau monde, le ninja poussa un soupir.

-Eh, Blanche-Neige ! Je t'ai déjà dis de nous faire attérir autrement ! Descendez tous de mon dos !

-Princesse Sakura ! Vous allez bien !

-Oui, je vais bien, Shaolan…

-Et moi, personne ne me demande comment je vais ! Vous êtes tous sur mon dos !

-Ohhh, il est de mauvause humeur, papa !

-STUPIDE MAGICIEN !

C'était pareil à d'habitude, quoi. Ils se levèrent finalement, et inspectèrent le nouveau monde. Ils étaient au beau milieu d'une jungle tropicale, et le soleil tapait sur leur tête. Autour d'eux, des serpents, des singes et des oiseaux se faisaient entendre.

-Je le sens pas, ce monde… soupira le ninja.

-Pauvre papa, il s'inquiète pour sa petite famille !

-Maman a raison ! lança Mokona en sautant sur l'épaule de Fye. Mais papa est assez fort pour tous nous protéger !

-LÀ, Y'EN A MARRE !

Kurogane sortit son katana et se mit à poursuivre les deux autres, qui se mirent à rire comme des débiles. Sakura et Shaolan les regardaient en souriant. Oui, tout était comme d'habitude.

Jusqu'au moment où Mokona tomba de l'épaule de Fye et chuta jusqu'entre les racines d'un gros arbre. Fye s'arrêta subitement, Kurogane lui fonça dedans, et ils tombèrent au sol de façon fort disgracieuse, leurs membrs entremêlés à un tel degré que sans les couleurs caractéristiques du noir et du blanc, on aurait pu savoir quel bras et quelle jambe appartenait à qui. Pendant qu'ils se relevaient, Shaolan s'approcha de l'arbre et plongea son bras entre les racines, dans le labyrinthe qu'elles formaient. Il saisit un truc caoutchouteux et doux, et convaincu d'avoir saisit Mokona, il tira.

En effet, Mokona lui faisait face, mais il était bleu. Non pas Bleu Stroumph, mais d'un bleu léger, très pale.

-Moko-chan ! s'écria Sakura en le secouant.

Après un petit cris, somme toute très peu masculin ( mais nos joyeux compagnon se demandaient encore de quel sexe pouvait être Mokona, puisqu'il s'obstinait à dire « Mokona est Mokona ! ») , Mokona donna un coup de pied à Sakura et sauta plus loin. Malgré qu'il respira, il était toujours bleu. Fait étrange, la pierre de son front n'était pas rouge, mais d'un noir profond, et la boucle d'oreille était alors une petite anneau.

-…Mokona ? demanda Shaolan en aidant Sakura à se relever.

-…Qu'est-ce que vous voulez à Mokina ? demanda le manjuu, d'une petite voix aiguë.

-Mokina ! Mokina ! appela une autre voix.

Et ils virent un Mokona lilas s'approcher.

-Mokani !

-Mokina !

Et ils se mirent à danser. Kurogane avait soudainement blanchit. Il serra l'épaule de Fye durement.

-Je rêve, ou il y a deux autres manjuu ?

-Tu ne rêve pas… Mais nous n'avons toujours pas trouver Mokona !

-Mokona est ici !

Ils se tournèrent pour voir Mokona-LEUR Mokona- derrière eux. Puis, ses yeux s'ouvrirent tout grand, mais il ne cria pas « Mekyo! » . Il venait seulement de voir les deux autres Mokona.

-Mais… Mais… Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Mokona, perturbé.

-Nous sommes Mokani et Mokina Mokonette !

S'en fut trop pour Kurogane, qui perdit connaissance. Trois manjuu, c'était beaucoup trop pour lui.

Il apparut aux voyageurs que les Mokonette avaient les même 108 techniques secrètes que Mokona. Seule une différait. Au lieu de pouvoir changer de dimensions, elles pouvaient se reproduire (Technique très secrète et très féminine et très pas à faire devant des gens).

Mokona contacta Yuko, qui sourit.

-En effet, Mokona… Ce couillon de sorcier et moi t'avons construit, Mokona et toi, sur le modèle du Dieu, que nous avons rencontré dans une autre dimension. Et lui-même avait prit cette apparence après avoir créer les Molani, dont ces deux créatures sont des représentantes.

Cependant, Yûko ne put continuer ses explications, le Mokona noir devant absolument aller au petit coin. Son frère soupçonna que cela avait un lien avec les regards qu'il lançait à Mokani…

Une fois la plume de Sakura retrouvée (Les trois Molani faisant un travail en équipe hors du commun,) ils décidèrent de quitter ce monde. Les Mokonette décidèrent de les suivre, et Fye et Shaolan durent retenir Kurogane qui menaçait de sauter en bas d'un précipice.

Le voyage continua, longtemps, longtemps… Et quelques mois plus tard, Kurogane se vit offrir l'immense honneur d'être le parrain de Mokona Junior, né de l'union de Mokona et de Mokina, et de la technique secrète de cette dernière. Fye fut bien entendu demander pour être la marraine.

Lorsque, quelques années plus tard, leur voyage fut terminé, que Sakura eut retrouvé toutes ses plumes (que nous ne raconterons pas car ce n'est pas le but de cette histoire) , les trois Molani retournèrent chez Yûko. Quelques mois plus tard, le Mokona noir demandait à Watanuki d'être la marraine de sa fille, Mosika. Domeki accepta l'offre de Mokani d'être le parrain.

S'en suivit bientôt une crise de :

« POURQUOI JE SERAIS LA MARRAINE, HEIN ! »

Quelques années plus tard, les Modoki et les Mokonette retournaient dans le monde de ces dernières, ayant reçu un message important du père des Mokonette. Leur race allait bientôt s'éteindre. S'armant de courage, les deux familles partirent chercher tous les Molani restant et les ramenèrent au Japon, chez Yûko. Watanuki fit une crise, et Domeki dut le monter d'urgence à l'hôpital.

Après une recherche très sérieuse de Yûko, il fut découvert que la reproduction des Molani avait été menaçée, car ils utilisaient, pour leur plaisir(n'ayant pas de sexeshop près de chez eux), une feuille spéciale lorsque les femelles exercaient leur technique secrète. Malheureusement, les Molani n'avaient jamais entendu parler de préservatifs, et ne savaient pas que la feuille de cette plante avait jouée ce rôle…

Vingt ans plus tard, les Molani avaient envahis le Japon et mit les Hommes en esclavages. Seuls Yûko et Domeki furent épargnés. Watanuki se retrouva attachés à ses fourneaux. Mokona Modoki, le blanc, repartit pour le Japon Féodal et revint avec un ninja enragé, une magicien amusé, et un petit garçon effrayé. Alors que Kurogane se retrouvait enchaîné dans une salle où pleins de Molani lui sautaient dessus, Fye et leur fils se retrouvèrent à prendre le thé avec Yûko et Doméki. Les Mokona, roi des Molani, prirent avec eux du saké.

Lorsque les Hommes s'éteignirent, les Molani se souvinrent à jamais de leurs bons amis, Watanuki et Kurogane, qu'ils aimaient tant faire enragés.

---

Oui, je sais, c'est un délire. Mais vous en pensez quoi d'autre ?


	7. Convention

Cette fic ne m'appartient pas ! En fait, l'idée vient d'un scénario… J'ai été à la convention de manga à Ottawa en novembre 2006, et des gens étaient déguisés en cosplay de Tsubasa. Lors du concours de cosplay, ils ont présentés ce petit scénario (en anglais). Le trouvant comique, j'ai décidé de vous le partager lors d'une fic… Mais le scénario appartient à Kurogane, Fye, Sakura et Shaolan de la convention 2006 à Ottawa !

-

-Il est hors de question que je…

Fye mit de force des biscuits dans la bouche de Kurogane, qui n'eut d'autres choix que de les avaler.

-Pouah ! C'est sucré !

Sakura et Shaolan arrivèrent en souriant.

-Fye-san ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez mis dans vos biscuits ?

-Oui, ils étaient très bon !

-Oh, et bien… Quelques ingrédients de mon monde que j'ai retrouvé ici ! Derrière la grange là-bas. Des médicaments et des drogues, essentiellement.

Kurogane s'étouffa et tomba évanoui, alors que Shaolan se sauvait en disant :

-Je vais être malade…

Fye s'agenouilla près de Kurogane, alors que Sakura commençait à s'énerver toute seule.

-Pour réveiller Kurogane-san, on va devoir trouver quelque chose… Eh ! Kurogane-san ! Si vous ne vous réveillez pas, on va faire quelque chose… Quelque chose d'horrible ! On va vous teindre les cheveux en rose !

Il n'y eut aucune réaction. Fye se résigna.

-Je vais devoir lui faire le bouche-à-bouche alors…

Kurogane se releva en hurlant et passa à côté de Shaolan, qui disait toujours :

-Je vais être malade…

-Kuro-pu ! Eh ! Attend nous !

_Et ils quittèrent tous la scène. Ils n'ont pas gagné le coucours, mais on a bien rit. J'ai pris pleins de photos, j'étais euphorique. LA TSUBASA TEAM ÉTAIT À LA CONVENTION !!!!!_


	8. Minuit

Minuit

Ce nouveau monde fêtait la nouvelle année, lorsqu ils y atterrirent. Kurogane grogna. Les deux minous allaient encore boire et courir partout en poussant des miaulements atroces. Ils louèrent un petit appartement, dans un coin calme, puis, comme tous les autres, attendirent le minuit fatidique. Kurogane aurait du se méfier. Fye n'avait pas toucher a une seule bouteille depuis le début de la fête…soit trois heures auparavant. C'était louche. Enfin, le decompte tant attendu eu lieu.

-5…4…3…2…1…BONNE ANNÉE !!!!!!!

Sakura, légèrement saoule, s'approcha du ninja pour déposer timidement un baiser sur sa joue en lui souhaitant une belle année. Shaolan lui serra la main, avant d'aller reconduire la princesse a sa chambre. Mokona lui colla deux gros becs baveux sur les joues, avant de rejoindre les deux adolescents. Il ne restait plus que Fye, silencieux dans son coin depuis qu'il avait souhaite la bonne année aux gamins.

-Et toi… Tu me souhaite pas la bonne année ? demanda Kurogane, bourru.

-Tu ne voudras pas… murmura Fye.

-C'est pas ces conneries qui vont me tuer…

Fye s'approcha craintivement de Kurogane.

-Bonne année…

Il se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, et Kurogane resta surpris en sentant les lèvres douces de son compagnon de voyages glissées de sa joue jusqu'à sa bouche. Pourtant, quelques secondes plus tard, c'était terminé, et Fye etait a l'autre bout du salon, les joues rouges. Kurogane resta un moment silencieux, avant de s'approcher.

-Tu ne m'a pas laisse le temps de te souhaiter la bonne année…

Il serra Fye contre lui, avant de l'embrasser franchement. Le magicien resta figé sous ce baiser, avant de lui répondre timidement. Un gémissement quitta ses lèvres lorsque Kurogane fit glisser son visage vers le cou blanc pour le mordiller doucement. Fye frissonna en sentant le souffle chaud contre son oreille.

-Passe une bonne année, Fye…

-A toi aussi…Kuro-min…

--

Bonne année à tous !


	9. Réalité ?

Titre : Réalité ?

Fandom : Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle

Couple : Fye/Ashura (sous-entendu Kurogane/Fye)

Cette fic a été écrite pour la communauté 6 variations, sur le thème #25, quelques traits de fusains...

**Réalité ?**

Fye s'éveilla ce matin-là, un sourire aux lèvres. Il s'étira dans le grand lit de soie qu'il partageait avec son roi. Le lit était vide. Fye soupira et tenta de se lever. Il grimaça en sentant la douleur le parcourir en entier. Encore une fois, Ashura n'avait pas été tendre…

Fye le détestait. Pourquoi, de tous les magiciens de Sélès l'avait-il choisit, lui ? Fye n'avait rien demander ! Depuis trois ans, le roi le prenait, encore et encore, ne lui laissant aucun répit. Sauvagement. Comme s'il cherchait à le tuer par l'intérieur.

Tout le contraire de cet inconnu que Fye voyait dans ses rêves. Cet homme magnifique à la peau tannée par le soleil, aux bras puissants et rassurants dont les grandes mains caressaient sa peau comme si elle était faite de verre fragile. Cet homme aux courts cheveux noirs dans lesquels la main de Fye se perdait lorsque la jouissance le transportait. Cet homme aux yeux de rubis qui le regardait avec amour et dont les lèvres, douces, Fye s'en rappelait, lui murmurait des paroles tendres. Cet homme aux gestes tendres qui l'amenait toujours avec lui visiter la 8ème galaxie lorsque leurs corps s'unissaient. Cet homme dont Fye rêvait chaque soir, lorsqu'Ashura avait finit de torturer son corps.

Fye finit par se lever, tremblant de douleur. Il saisit son cahier à dessin, dissimuler derrière le lit, et regarda les nombreux croquis qu'il avait réalisé de cet homme dont il ne savait pas le nom, mais dont le souvenir de son visage le laissait avec un sentiment de plénitude. Puis, il prit son fusain, et commença à dessiner, encore une fois, la scène de son rêve.

Deux corps, l'un brun et l'autre blanc, l'un fort et l'autre fragile, l'un dominant et l'autre dominé, unis tous deux avec amour.

Il aimait cet homme dans son rêve, il le savait. Et cet homme aussi l'aimait, Fye le savait aussi. Son beau guerrier viendrait-il jamais le sauver de cet enfer de glace ?

Ashura entra et regarda un moment son amant dessiner, au milieu du grand lit. Il s'approcha sans bruit, et ses yeux se plissèrent en voyant le portrait de Fye. Qui était cet homme !

Il arracha le cahier de Fye.

-Non !

Fye tenta de reprendre son cahier, mais Ashura le repoussa. Fye atterrit contre la table de chevet, et poussa un cri.

-QUI EST CET HOMME !!!

Ashura était livide. Les dessins. Tous les portraits au fusain étaient de cet homme, avec SON Fye.

-Je… Je ne sais pas…

-MENSONGE !

-Je le jure… J'ai… J'ai rêvé… C'est tout…

-A défaut de pouvoir me tromper en réalité, tu me trompe par rêve ?

Ashura se redressa, de toute sa haute taille, et regarda Fye avec mépris. Puis, il se pencha, et déposa sa main sur le front de Fye, qui frémit.

-Ashu…

-Tu ne me trompera plus jamais, Fye… Plus jamais… Pas même en rêve…

Puis, il s'éloigna, amenant avec lui le cahier de portrait, qu'il brûla.

Tremblant, Fye se dit qu'il ne s'en était pas si mal sortis. Il lui suffirait de trouver un autre cahier à dessin, et de mieux le cacher.

Mais il fut incapable de dessiner une seule ligne. Seules ses runes avaient survécues, ainsi qu'un petit chat, son symbole lorsqu'il écrivait à Chii.

Bon, ce n'était pas grave. Il pourrait toujours voir le visage de son amant onirique lors de ses rêves…

Mais il se réveilla le lendemain sans avoir vu l'homme. Cela dura une semaine. Et il comprit qu'en plus de son art, Ashura lui avait voler ses rêves…

Lentement, le visage de son amour disparu de sa mémoire. Il ne se rappelait plus des traits de son visage.

* * *

-Allons chez la sorcière des dimensions…

Il apparut près d'une grande femme, très belle. Il y avait aussi deux petites filles, un couple d'adolescents, dont la jeune fille était inconsciente, et…

Son cœur s'arrêta lorsque les traits de l'homme revinrent dans sa mémoire.

L'amant de ses rêves.

Il ferait tout pour que, dans la réalité, jamais il ne disparaisse, comme ce fut le cas pour les portraits de fusain…

--

des commentaires ?


	10. Le chaton

**Le chaton**

Kurogane soupira en rengainant son épée. Depuis son retour dans son monde, il s'ennuyait. Les démons gisaient autour de lui, morts. Il soupira.

Il n'y avait plus de princesse pour s'inquiéter pour le gamin. Plus de stupide mage pour huhuter dans ses oreilles. Plus de boule de poile blanche pour l'énerver.

Ils ne rentreraient pas dans une maison de passage. Terminé, les voyages à travers les dimensions. Il était chez lui.

Il vit un chaton blond s'approcher et venir se frotter contre ses jambes, ignorant l'odeur du sang. Il se pencha pour prendre le chaton et enfouit son visage dans le pelage soyeux.

-Fye…

Ses amis lui manquaient. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne donnerait pas pour repartir avec eux…


	11. Larmes, Tears

Titre: Tears

Auteure: ParaSan

Genre: Songfic

Interprète: X-Japan

Personnage: Kurogane (sous entendu, Fye)

**Larmes (Tears)**

_Doko ni yukebaii anata to hanarete /Où irons nous après nous être séparés_

_Ima wa sugisatta toki ni toi kakete/ Maintenant que cette question suspendue est passée_

_Nagasugita yoru ni tobidachi wo yume mita/ J'ai regardé les cieux étrangers_

_Kodoku wo dakishimete/ Et enlacé la solitude_

_Nagareru namida wo toki no kaze ni kasanete/ Les larmes coulent toujours avec l'air du temps_

_Owaranai anata no toiki wo kanjite/ Ce n'est pas terminé, je ressens ton soupir_

Je me suis souvent demandé ce qui adviendrait lorsque je retournerais dans mon monde. Comment les gamins et toi alliez continuer sans moi. Maintenant, je suis de retour, et cette question n'a plus de raisons d'être… Même si c'est chez moi, je regarde le ciel et je n'y reconnaît plus le bleu d'avant. Peut-être est-ce à force de m'être perdu dans celui de tes yeux. Les autres bleus pour moi n'existent plus, et sans celui de tes yeux, je ne peux qu'étreindre le vide. J'ai encore l'impression que tu es près de moi, et les larmes ne peuvent cesser de couler, malgré le temps. J'ai encore l'impression de sentir ton souffle contre ma joue, et que si je me retourne, tu seras là, tes yeux brillants de malice, prêt à lancer un « Kuro-rin ! » moqueur.

_Dry your tears with love/ Sèche tes larmes avec l'amour_

_Dry your tears with love/ Sèche tes larmes avec l'amour_

Je sais que tu pleurais parfois la nuit. Je n'ai jamais fais un geste pour te consoler. A présent, je le regrette. J'ai été stupide de croire qu'il valait mieux pour toi ne pas être vu en moment de faiblesse, alors que ton masque venait de voler en éclat. Jamais je n'ai pensé que peut-être mon étreinte aurait pu te consoler. Jamais pensé que l'on pouvait consoler des larmes avec l'amour. Jamais pensé que l'on pouvait consoler tes larmes avec mon amour.

_Loneless your silent whisper/ Solitude, ton chuchotement silencieux_

_Fills a river of tears threw the night/ Remplit une rivière de larmes pendant la nuit_

_Memory you never let me cry/ Souvenir, tu ne m'a jamais laissé pleurer_

_And you, you never said good-bye/ Et toi, tu ne m'a jamais dit au revoir_

_Sometimes our tears blinded the love/ Parfois nos larmes ont aveuglé l'amour_

_We lost our dreams along the way/ Nous avons perdu nos rêves au cours du chemin_

_But I never thought/ Mais je n'ai jamais pensé_

_You'd trade your soul to the fates/ Que tu vendrait ton âme au destin,_

_Never thought you'd leave me alone/ Je n'ai jamais pensé que tu me laisserait seul_

Dans le silence, il me semble encore entendre ta voix, ton rire. Ton rire joyeux, qui contraste avec ton faux sourire et tes yeux continuellement triste. Et je te vois encore pleurer, la nuit, tes larmes scintillantes sous la lune, qui a force de s'accumuler, auraient pu être de ces rivières qui vont jusqu'à l'océan pour ne plus exister… Et maintenant, ce sont mes larmes qui ne cessent de couler lorsque je suis seul. Malgré ton souvenir, je ne peux pas pleurer en public. Je ne veux pas effrayé Tomoyo, Soma et les autres. Je ne veux pas leur laisser voir ma faiblesse. Je ne veux pas leur laisser voir que tu étais ma faiblesse… Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu disparaîtrais sans même me dire adieu… Je me dis que parfois, les larmes que nous versons ne sont là que pour camouflé l'amour véritable. Au cours de ce voyage, je crois que nous avons perdu nos rêves… Moi, celui de rentrer chez moi et de ne pas m'attacher… Toi, celui de ne jamais rentré et de ne pas t'attacher… Je me moquais de rentrer, tant que tu étais près de moi… Tu avais pensé trouver un endroit que tu pourrais appeler « chez toi »… Je n'ai jamais pensé que pour me sauver, tu donnerais ta vie pour sauver la mienne… Je n'ai jamais pensé que tu me laisserais seul, a peine de retour chez moi…

_Time throught the rain has set me free/ Le temps par la pluie m'a libérer_

_Sands of time will keep my memory/ Les sables de temps garderont tes souvenirs_

_Love everlasting fades away/ L'amour éternel s'efface au loin_

_Alive within your beatless heart/ Vivant dans ton coeur sans battements_

La pluie de ce jour-là a cacher mes larmes, même si elles n'ont pas cesser de couler depuis. Je regarde ce sablier qui s'écoule, et les grains de sable déjà recouvert par les autres sont ceux de notre passé commun. Je croyais avoir trouvé en toi mon contraire, ma complémentarité, mon adversaire, mon tout… Celui qu'il me fallait pour être entier. L'amour a cessé d'exister au moment où ton cœur a cessé de battre dan ta poitrine.

_Dry your tears with love/ Sèche tes larmes avec l'amour_

_Dry your tears with love/ Sèche tes larmes avec l'amour_

J'aurais du sécher tes larmes, te faire comprendre plus tôt mes sentiments pour toi. J'aurais du te prendre dans mes bras et te montrer que tu n'étais pas seul. Sécher tes larmes en te montrant mon amour… Si c'était le cas… Peut-être serais-tu avec moi, aujourd'hui… Peut-être serais-tu à présent en train de sécher mes larmes… Non, car elles ne couleraient pas.

_Nagareru namida wo toki no kaze ni kasanete/ Les larmes coulent toujours avec l'air du temps_

_Owaranai kanashimi wo aoi-bara ni kaete/ Ce n'est pas terminé, les rose bleues de la tristesse_

Parfois, les gouttes de pluie qui tombent forment une musique, un air du temps mélancolique. Comme si le ciel pleurait avec moi ton départ. Tu méritais l'amour plus que quiconque. Plus que quiconque, tu méritais un endroit que tu pourrais appeler sans peur un chez toi, quelqu'un que tu pourrais appeler ta famille, un abri où faire sécher tes larmes… Mais c'est trop tard… Et encore une fois, comme à chaque semaine, je dépose une nouvelle rose bleue. C'est le symbole de ma tristesse. Celle que je te laisse.

_Dry your tears with love/ Sèche tes larmes avec l'amour_

_Dry your tears with love/ Sèche tes larmes avec l'amour_

Tu aurais mérité de trouver un endroit, un abri, où faire sécher tes larmes avec amour. J'aurais du te montrer qu'il était près de toi… J'aurais du te prendre dans mes bras, te montrer qu'il était si près, ce havre de paix…

_Nagareru namida wo toki no kaze ni kasanete/ Les larmes coulent toujours avec l'air du temps_

_Owaranai anata no toiki wo kanjite/ Ce n'est pas terminé, je ressens ton soupir_

Mes larmes accompagnent la pluie, mélodie nostalgique du temps passé près de toi, sans être avec toi.

_Dry your tears with love/ Sèche tes larmes avec l'amour_

_Dry your tears with love/ Sèche tes larmes avec l'amour_

_Dry your tears with love/ Sèche tes larmes avec l'amour_

_Dry your tears with love/ Sèche tes larmes avec l'amour_

J'aurais du profiter de ces nuits passées pour sécher tes larmes avec amour, pour te dire tout ce que je ne pourrai plus jamais dire.

_If you could have told me everything/ Si tu avais pu tout me dire_

_You would have found what love is/ Tu aurais pu trouver ce qu'était l'amour_

_If you could have told me what was on your mind/ Si tu m'avais dit tes pensées_

_I would have shown you the way/ Je voudrais t'avoir montré le chemin_

_Someday I'm gonna be older than you/ Un jour je deviendrai plus vieux que toi_

_I've never thought beyond that time/ Je n'ai jamais penser au delà du présent_

_I've never imagined the pictures of that life/ Je n'avais jamais imaginer la vie de cette façon_

_For now I will try to live for you and for me/ Maintenant, je vais essayer de vivre pour toi et pour moi_

_I will try to live with love, with dreams,/ Essayer de vivre avec amour, avec rêves_

_and forever with tears/ Et pour toujours avec des larmes_

Si tu m'aurais tout dis de toi, de ton passé, j'aurais pu une fois pour toute exorciser tes démons. Tu aurais pu aussi trouver auprès de moi cet amour qui t'a cruellement manqué… Si tu m'aurais dis tout ce qui te passait par la tête… J'aurais pu trouver le chemin pour te ramener vers la vie, la vie réelle, celle que tu méritais, sans masque ni larmes, sans mensonge ni peur. Le temps s'est arrêté pour toi et continue pour moi. Je vivrai ma vie sans toi à mes côtés. Je vieillirai sans voir le blanc et gris strier ta chevelure dorée. Avant ce jour, je n'ai jamais pensé au futur. Pourtant, quand tu es tombé au sol, pour me protéger… Quand j'ai vu la vie te quitter, sans bruit, sans fracas, comme une fleur qui fane en silence… Je n'aurais jamais imaginé la vie avec toi de cette façon. J'avais imaginer des matins ensoleillés, ton corps collé contre le mien, des baisers et des sourires.

Maintenant, je vais essayé de vivre avec ton souvenir. De vivre ma vie pour nous deux.

Essayer de vivre avec amour, avec rêves… et pour toujours avec des larmes.

Adieu, Fye...

--

Et voilà... Je sais que c'est triste... Mais les paroles "Si tu aurais pu tout me dire" "Si tu m'avais dis tes pensées"... je trouvais aue ça collait tellement avec Fye...

Une review... ? Et surtout, aller écouter la superbe chanson... Même si elle est difficile a trouver entière. La plupart du temps, elle arrête au 4 "Dry your tears with love". De toute façon, la fin, c'est le chanteur qui parle avec un très mauvais anglais... Alors vous pouvez tout aussi bien le dire vous-même... Mais écoutez la chanson... Elle est magnifique...


	12. Heaven Paradis

Dans la même branche que Tears, une Songfic aussi, mais cette fois sur la chanson Heaven, de Ayumi Hamasaki... Toujours les pensées de Kurogane.

_Heaven_

_Saigo ni kimi ga hohoende/__Tu m'as offert la force __  
Massugu ni sashidashita mono wa/__Avec un sourire pour la dernière fois__  
Tada amarini kirei sugite/__C'était juste si merveilleux__  
Koraekirezu namida afureta/__Que j'ai trouver le chemin des larmes_

Mon euphorie de rentrer chez moi m'a rendu aveugle à voir la guerre qui faisait rage autour de nous. Depuis le début, tu étais celui qui me donnait la force. Je voulais te prouver que c'était possible d'être heureux, d'aimer la vie. Ce jour-là, pour la dernière fois, tu as su me donner la force dont j'avais besoin pour exterminer tous les ennemis autour de nous. Cette force, tu me l'as donné avec un sourire… Ton premier vrai sourire, Fye. J'étais si heureux de le voir, pour la toute première fois… Que j'en ai versé des larmes, moi qui ne pleurait plus depuis longtemps, depuis la mort de mes parents.

_Ano hi kitto futari wa/__Sûrement, ce jour-là__  
Ai ni fureta/__Nous avons tous deux touché l'amour_

Ce jour-là, alors que tu étais allongé sur ce champ de bataille, au pied du château de la princesse Tomoyo… Alors que j'étais près de toi, a te dire de tenir bon… Nos regards nous ont prouver… Que nous avions enfin trouver l'amour…

_Watashitachi wa sagashiatte/Nous nous sommes cherchés  
Tokini jibun o miushinatte/Nous nous sommes perdus  
Yagate mitsukeatta no nara/Pour trouver l'autre à la fin  
Donna ketsumatsu ga matte ite mo/Qui peut savoir ce qui arrivera si on attend encore_

Sans ce voyage, nous nous serions cherchés sans nous trouver… Grâce à ce voyage, nous nous sommes trouvés, maintes fois perdus, nous nous sommes hais, avant d'enfin nous apprivoiser… Pour réussir a se retrouver… Mais c'était la fin… A attendre encore, nous ne trouverions que la mort…

_Unmei to iu igai/__Ce n'est rien sauf__  
Hoka ni wa nai/__La Destinée_

La Sorcière a beau dire qu'il s'agit du Destin… J'aurais aimé le changer, pour toi. Pour nous. Ne pas voir tes yeux se fermé.

_la la la la la la la la la la  
la la la la la la la la la la _

_Kimi ga tabidatta ano sora ni/__Dans le ciel, tu es tenté__  
Yasashiku watashi o terasu hoshi ga hikatte/__Les étoiles brillent tendrement autour de moi_

Tes yeux se sont fermés, leur bleu a disparut, et ton âme a rejoint le ciel. La nuit, je sors dehors, dans les parcs entretenus avec amour par les jardiniers de Tomoyo, et je regarde le ciel. Je prends un bain d'étoile. Je sais que l'une d'elle, c'est toi. Et je leur parle… Je leur parle, en espérant que toi, tu m'entendes…

_Soba ni ite aisuru hito/Reste derrière moi, mon amour  
Toki o koete katachi o kaete/Traversant le temps et changeant tes formes_

_Futari mada minu mirai ga koko ni/Tu vois ? Nous n'avons pas encore vu le futur  
Nee konnanimo nokotteru kara/Reste ici, comme cela_

Me retrouveras-tu, mon amour ? Reste avec moi… Peu importe le temps, peu importe l'époque, peu importe nos apparences… Je sais que nous nous retrouverons. Le futur ne peut pas ainsi nous abandonner… Veille sur moi, en attendant la prochaine fois…

_Soba ni ite aisuru hito/Reste derrière moi, mon amour  
Toki o koete katachi o kaete/Traversant le temps et changeant tes formes_

_Futari mada minu mirai ga koko ni/Tu vois ? Nous n'avons pas encore vu le futur  
Nokotteru kara/Reste ici, comme cela_

Reste derrière moi, mon ange gardien, mon Veilleur. Ensemble, nous traverserons les temps et les époques, afin de se retrouver… Sous de nouvelles apparences… Ou tu auras toujours ce sourire triste, peu importe la couleur de tes yeux ou de tes cheveux. Où je verrai du blond et du bleu se superposé à ces autres couleurs. Où je tenterai de t'apprendre la vie, le bonheur, et ou tu verras du noir et du rouge remplacer l'homme que tu auras sous les yeux. Nous ne savons pas encore ce que l'avenir nous réserve… Reste près de moi… N'aie pas peur…

_Shinjite aisuru hito/__Crois en moi, mon amour__  
Watashi no naka de kimi wa ikiru/__Tu vis à l'intérieur de moi__  
Dakara kore kara saki mo zutto/__Mais je ne t'ai jamais__  
Sayonara nante iwanai/__Dis adieu_

_Ano hi kitto futari wa/__Sûrement, ce jour-là__  
Ai ni fureta/__Nous avons tous deux touché l'amour_

Crois en moi, Fye, même la mort ne peux pas nous séparé… Tu vis en moi, ton nom et ton visage sont gravés en mon cœur comme un trésor. Pourtant, je n'ai jamais cru que tu m'avais quitté… Je ne t'ai jamais dis adieu…

Car ce jour-là… Nous avons sûrement touché l'amour…

Nous nous retrouverons dans une autre vie… ou peut-être… au paradis…


	13. It's Gravitation

Note de l'auteure: Gros délire... Ne pas tenir compte... Homophobe s'abstenir... Cross over Gravitation...

TRC appartient aux Clamp et Gravitation à Maki Murakami.

**It's Gravitation...**

L'atterrissage fut encore difficile, comme à l'habitude, et Kurogane se retrouva ensevelis sous ses compagnons. Après avoir hurler un bon coup afin qu'il descende, il se rendit compte qu'il était dans un endroit bizarre. Un homme blond avec une longue couette, un autre aux courts cheveux noirs et aux lunettes, les regardaient avec des grands yeux. Ils étaient dans une petite pièce, ils avaient donc remarqué que les voyageurs des dimensions avaient littéralement atterrit de nul part. Derrière les deux hommes, il y avait une vitre… et après vérification, trois jeunes s'y trouvaient, un aux court cheveux noirs, l'autre aux longs cheveux bruns et le dernier à l'abondante chevelure… rose ? Les trois jeunes les fixaient, éberlués, mais sortirent vite de leur torpeur en voyant l'homme aux cheveux noirs se précipiter vers la fenêtre en criant un :

-QU'EST-CE QUE JE VAIS DIRE AU DIRECTEUR !!!!!

Les trois adolescents s'accrochèrent à la taille de l'homme pour l'empêcher de sauter, le suppliant à coup de « Sakano-san, calmez-vous !!! », qui n'eurent que peu d'effet. Un coup de feu se fit entendre, et tous se tournèrent pour voir l'homme blond, fusil à la main.

-Ok, tout le monde se CALME.

-K-sannnnn ! pleura le jeune aux cheveux rose. Sakano-san a encore voulu se défa…défe…

-Défenestré, abruti ! lança le jeune aux cheveux noirs.

-Je vais t'en faire, des abrutis ! C'est toi, Fujisaki, qui te prend pour un autre !

Génial… Kurogane avait déjà mal à la tête…

Le grand blond se nommait K, le fou aux lunettes Sakano, et ils étaient manager et producteur du groupe de musique Bad Luck, formé par les trois jeunes ; le chanteur Shuichi, le rose, le guitariste Hiro, le brun et le claviériste Suguru, le noir.

On prévint rapidement le Grand Manitou de NG (qui était le nom de cet endroit, mais pas de cette dimension, d'après ce qu'ils avaient compris… Ils étaient encore dans un Japon, mais Kurogane remarqua bien vite que ce n'était pas le sien), le Big Boss, un petit blond souriant au chapeau ridicule, qui répondait au nom de Tohma Seguchi. Il était accompagné de sa femme, Mika, une grande femme élégante aux longs cheveux bruns et aux yeux froids. Avec eux se trouvaient deux jeunes filles, aux cheveux châtains. Une certaine Maiko, et une certaine Evey. La sœur et la cousine de Shuichi Shindo. Puis, arrivèrent les deux autres membres de Nittle Grasper, le groupe phare de NG, dont faisait parti Tohma en tant que claviériste ; la très séduisante Noriko, les cheveux et les yeux mauve pale et violet, les formes généreuses, deuxième claviériste de ce groupe très populaire. Et enfin, Ryuichi, le chanteur de ce groupe, grand, une bouille de gamin, des cheveux bruns retombant en boucle dans son cou, les yeux bleus, un lapin rose en peluche sur son épaule.

Puis, débarquèrent deux hommes se ressemblant comme des jumeaux. Les petits frères de Mika, Eiri, blond aux yeux dorés, et Tatsuha, noir aux yeux bleu très foncé. Eiri venait chercher Shuichi pour la fin de la répétition (et l'embrassa sous les yeux de tout le monde. Kurogane en était encore choqué.) tandis que Tatsuha venait demandé à Ryuichi s'il voulait aller manger une glace.

Fye remarqua avec amusement Hiro et Suguru se prendre par la main, subtilement, pendant que personne ne leur portait attention. Il lui semblait aussi que le grand blond, K, semblait surveiller Sakano avec attention, depuis sa tentative de suicide.

Chacun se présenta sommairement, puis Tohma se tourna calmement vers eux.

-Bien… Comment êtes-vous arrivé ici ?

-Et bien… commença Fye.

-Une expérience ! lança Shaolan. Le Pr Kurogane, ici présent, est un chercheur dans une grande université, et il cherchait depuis un moment le moyen de rendre la téléportation accessible.

-Et vous… qui êtes-vous ? demanda K avec scepticisme.

-Fye-san, ici présent, est son assistant –Fye salua de la main en souriant- et la p… la fille avec nous, Sakura, ainsi que moi, sommes les cobayes. Malheureusement, la machine a mal été réglé, et son champ d'action s'est retrouvé agrandit, et ils ont été pris avec nous…

Kurogane se demande où le gamin avait été chercher tout cela…

-Drôle d'habits, pour des scientifiques… commenta Sakano.

-Le Pr Kurogane porte une armure anti-électricité, et Fye-san un manteau qui sert à…

-Bon, vous ne voulez pas nous dire la vérité, on s'en moque, coupa Mika. Mais ne nous mentez pas, surtout pas avec des histoires abracadabrantes comme celle-là !

-…Désolé…

-En fait… fit Sakura en hésitant. Nous ne pouvons pas vous dire comment nous sommes arrivés… mais nous pouvons vous dire pourquoi…

Elle jeta un coup d'œil rapide à ses compagnons.

-J'ai perdu la mémoire, et Shaolan-kun, Fye-san et Kurogane-san me font visiter pleins d'endroits en espérant que je retrouve la mémoire…

-Ça a quand même plus de sens que l'autre histoire ! lança Noriko. Mika a raison, il ne faut pas nous prendre pour des idiots !

La brune sourit à la violette, avant de venir s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

-Au fait, vous n'auriez pas assisté à des événement étranges… ? demanda Shaolan.

-Des évènements étranges ? demanda Eiri. Shuichi a réussit le dîner hier soir.

-Kumagoro a mangé tous les biscuits, hier soir, na no da ! cria Ryuichi en montrant sa peluche.

Cet homme avait dans la trentaine, mais agissait comme un gamin. Il énervait Kurogane.

-C'est quoi, ce truc ?

-C'est mon Kuma-chan, na no da !!!!!!!!!!

Ryuichi brandit son lapin comme s'il était l'évidence, l'arme ultime, le but de l'existence. Fye regarda autour de lui, avant de saisir Mokona à bout de bras en le levant dans les airs.

-C'est mon Moko-chan !!!!!!!!!!!!, fier de ne pas être en reste.

Yeux en boutons et yeux fermés se fixèrent un instant avant que la "peluche" blanche ne fasse un grand sourire.

-On devient copain ?

-UNE PELUCHE QUI PARLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! fut le cri général.

-Et oui, vous avez devant vous le dernier jouet à la mode ! fit Fye avec un grand sourire

-Mokona est Mokona!

-CE QU'IL EST CHOUUUUUUUUUU !!! lança Evey en le serrant fort contre elle.

Kurogane leva les yeux au ciel. Sceptique, Ryuichi s'approcha, prit une oreille de Mokona... et la fourra dans sa bouche pour la mâchonner.

-...c poilu... mais pas le poil doux de mon Kumagoro à moi... Et ça a un drôle de goût... comme...euh... l'odeur de K quand il revient d'une soirée a faire la fête et a boire, na no da !

-Tu sais, tu ne devrais pas mettre n'importe quoi dans ta bouche, Ryuichi... intervint K

-Ouais, tu ne sais pas où cette satanée bestiole a pu traîner… lâcha Kurogane avec écoeurement.

-C'est drôle... Tu as le même nom que mon Kumagoro à moi...

-C'EST KUROGANE !!!!!!!!!

-Ne fais pas attention à lui… Kukunéné a passé une très mauvaise nuit, fit Fye avec un sourire idiot.

-REVIENS ICI SALE MAGE !!!! A CAUSE DE QUI, LA MAUVAISE NUIT !!!!

-Tiens... Ça me rappelle quelque chose... fit Tatsuha, pensif. Ah ouiiiiiii ! Mes maîtresses disent la même chose la dernière fois, mais elles disent plutôt sale moine, pas sale mage...

-Je savais pas que t'étais un si mauvais coup ! ricana Eiri.

-La ferme, oniisan ! Elles sont en colère quand je leur dis que c'est terminé et que je me case !

-Tatsuha est michant avec les femmes ? demanda Ryuichi, les yeux pleins d'eau, une oreille de son lapin rose dans la bouche.

-Non, non ! Bien sur que non ! lança le jeune homme en courrant vers l'autre. Je vous jure que non, Ryuichi-san !

-Roohhh mais non, appelle moi Ryu-chan, na no da !

Qu'est-ce que Kurogane avait mal à la tête… C'était tellement flagrant que le sois-disant moine mourrait d'envie de mettre le chanteur brun dans son lit. Comme c'était évident que Tohma déshabillait Eiri du regard. Même sa femme n'était pas innocente en jouant dans les cheveux de son « amie » Noriko. Avec Shuichi assit sur les genoux d'Eiri en roucoulant des « Yuuuuuuki » énamourés, K debout derrière Sakano et qui semblait lui caresser la nuque par moment, ainsi que Hiro et Suguru, assit sur le même canapé deux places et la rougeur sur les joues du claviériste alors que la main du guitariste, Hiro, était posé sur sa cuisse…

Il ne manquait plus que les cousines Maiko et Evey à commencer à se frotter l'une contre l'autre contre le mur !

-Juste une question… demanda Kurogane après un moment de doute. Est-ce qu'il y a… des hétéros, dans votre monde ?

Il y eut un moment de silence, et Kurogane et Fye purent voir Hiro retirer sa main de la cuisse de Suguru, K ramener précipitamment ses mains derrière son dos et Mika relâcher les cheveux de Noriko.

-Ça vous dérange que mon cousin soit avec un homme ? lança Evey, menaçante.

-Je vous déconseille de vous mettre entre mon frère et Yuki Eiri ! lança Maiko. Sinon, je vous assomme avec la collection complète des livre de Yuki-sama !!!!

-On vous demande pas ce que vous faites, vous et le mec blond au cul bandant ! lança Tatsuha.

Kurogane vint pour saisir Tatsuha par le collet, un rictus mauvais, mais Eiri s'interposa pour empêcher que son petit frère ne reçoive un coup (d'accord, il était con, c'était pas une excuse pour le défigurer… On sait jamais, il aurait peut-être encore besoin de sa super doublure pour berner le naïf Shuichi…). Shuichi se jeta dans la mêlée pour défendre son mamour, et K pour protéger son chanteur.

Lorsque le bleu des yeux de K rencontra le rouge de ceux de Kurogane, il y eut comme une tensiion palpable, une électricité dans l'air. Les deux frères et Shuichi préférèrent reculer et laisser les deux hommes s'affronter. Valait mieux ne pas intervenir.

K était un soldat d'élite de l'armée américaine. Avec un fusil, il tirait plus vite que son ombre, et avec une précision a faire verdir d'envie Lucky Luke.

Kurogane était un ninja d'élite de la garde de la princesse Tomoyo. Avec son katana, il avait déjà éliminé nombre de démons (et de gens en tout genre avant la malédiction de Tomoyo à savoir qu'il perdait de sa force s'il tuait…).

Qui de ces deux colosses allait gagner ?

Ce fut Fye, en se jetant entre eux, le sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles, avant de les embrasser tous les deux sur les joues.

-Voilà ! Plus de raisons de se disputer, vous avez tous les deux eu un bisou !

-MAGE STUPIDE !!!!

-Ne t'en fais pas, Kuro-wanko ! Tu aura un autre bisou si tu es sage ! Fu fu fu ! rigola le blond.

Son mal de tête n'allait pas s'arranger…

* * *

Le ninja et le mage se promenaient dans les couloirs de NG, cherchant la cafétéria pour aller manger... en mettant tout sur le compte de Tohma, comme Mika leur avait si gentiment demandé. Sakura et Shaolan étaient restés avec Shuichi, Hiro, Suguru, Maiko, Evey, Ryuichi et Tatsuha. Mais Kurogane fut interrompu dans ses pensées par des bruits étranges derrière une porte. Eh ? Les portes, ça causent pas, si ?

Inquiet qu'un animal étrange (un démon, peut-être ? ... Y avait-il des démons, dans ce monde ?)ne soit entré, Kurogane se tint devant la porte, katana à la main...

Il l'imaginait déjà, grand, des cornes de taureaux, la peau semblable a du cuir, dur, brun, sec, mal odorant... Un vrai bon démon à éliminer, comme à Ottho.

...il ne s'imaginait pas à trouver, comme démon, deux hommes nus dans un placard empli de seaux et de balais, l'un, les cheveux noirs, plaqué contre le mur par l'autre, blond, les cheveux longs.

Légèrement choqué, Kurogane referma la porte, laissant Sakano et K à leur activité.

-...Ils faisaient quoi, Kuro-chan ?

Kurogane sursauta et se tourna vivement pour voir Fye derrière lui, le regarder, le visage innocent.

-R...Rien du tout !

-...ah bon ?... mais... il me semble pourtant que K-san avait mit son...

-OUAIS BIN T'A MAL VU !!!!

-... fusil dans un seau d'eau... Il faisait du lavage d'arme ?... C'est vrai que pour ce que soit des armes blanches, elles doivent bien être frottée, na no da !

-...toi, tu as déjà commencé a trop fréquenté ce chanteur débile...

Kurogane s'éloigna, les joues rouges de ce qu'il avait vu. C'était sans compter un Fye, qui, après un sourire sadique, se mit à gambader derrière lui.

-Kuro-taaaaaan ! Tu crois qu'on pourra essayer ?

Malgré le self-contrôle hors paire de Kurogane, NG faillit avoir une jolie peinture rouge sur les murs.

-...essayer... quoi ?

-De laver nos armes ! Tu crois que ton katana a besoin de se faire frotter ?

« Tout dépend de quel katana tu parles... pensa Kurogane. Parce que si tu continue, c'est vrai que MON katana va avoir besoin d'être frotté... Me rappeler: trouver très vite une toilette loooooin de ce mage stupide et sexy... Est-ce que je viens de penser sexy ? Je suis foutu ! C'est l'atmosphère de cette dimension ! j'en suis sur !Tous ces couples gays autour, doit y avoir une malédiction ou je sais pas quoi ! Je peux pas avoir penser que ce petit blond imbécile avait un cul d'enfer !!!

-Kuro… Tu me fais peur… fit Fye d'une petite voix, les yeux pleins d'eau. Tu me regarde comme un chien regarde une saucisse sur l'étalage du marchant…

« Mmmm ? Pourtant, elle est cachée, ta saucisse… mais qu'est-ce que je suis en train de penser, moi !!!!!! »

Le ninja s'éloigna rapidement. Fye eu encore un sourire sadique, et Mokona se pencha vers lui.

-Fye-mommye s'amuse à emmerder Kuro-daddy ?

-Exactement, Mokona !

Aussitôt, les yeux de Mokona s'agrandirent, alors que le

-Mekyo !

désormais célèbre se faisait entendre.

-On aura pas perdu notre temps, au moins… bougonna Kurogane qui, plus loin devant, n'avait pas entendu la conversation des deux autres, mais bien le Mekyo retentissant. Elle est où ?

-Mokona ne sait pas…

-Bon… On sait au moins qu'il y en a une ici… Bon, faites pas trop de bêtises, les deux imbéciles !

-Kuro-daddy s'en va ?

-Ouais.

-Mokona peut venir avec Kuro-daddy ?

-Si tu tiens tant a attendre sur le lavabo pendant que je serai dans la cabine des toilettes…

-…Mokona va rester avec Fye-mommy… Kuro-daddy est trop long aux petits coins à cause de son magazine qu'il lit…

-C'est ça, c'est ça… EHHHH !!!! Comment tu sais ça, toi !!!!!! Oh et puis y'en a marre ! On peut même pas aller aux chiottes tranquille !

Et Kurogane s'éloigna. Il finit par trouver une toilette, et entra avec soulagement… pour voir Hiro et Suguru contre le mur, s'embrassant comme si c'était la fin du monde, frottant leur corps l'un sur l'autre. L'un des deux (allez donc savoir lequel…) poussait des gémissements délicieux, tels les pleurs d'une chatte en chaleur… ce qui n'était pas pour aider notre ninja, qui ressortit aussitôt, encore plus incommodé. Pourquoi donc voyait-il une autre scène se superposé à celle-là ? Celle d'un homme en noir maintenant un frêle mage blond contre le mur, et la voix du mage se superposait à celle du claviériste…

Il s'en serait arraché les cheveux ! Non. Avant, trouver une toilette inoccupée…

Au troisième, Shuichi était agenouillé devant son Yuki, adossé au lavabo, et profiterait de sa friandise.

Au cinquième, Tatsuha, collé contre le dos de Ryuichi, avait glissé une main dans son pantalon et le caressait, de manière fort peu innocente si l'on en jugeait aux joues rouges et au souffle erratique du chanteur.

Au sixième, Tohma se caressait devant une photo géante de Yuki, sa main allait et venait rapidement sur son membre gonflé. Il devait être un expert des travaux solitaires, depuis le temps…

Désespéré de trouver une cabine libre, Kurogane descendit en courrant les escaliers pour rejoindre le premier étage.

Mika et Noriko étaient en plein essayage de dessous aguichants (c'était des toilettes mixtes ??) et leur regard était très équivoque sur la durée de vie des-dits dessous.

Dernier espoir : le sous-sol. Presque effrayé, il poussa la porte… pour voir trois hommes entremêlés intimement contre le mur. Un blond contre le mur, un autre aux cheveux noirs et ressemblant à Tatsuha s'enfonçant en lui alors qu'un autre homme aux cheveux bruns et portant des lunettes était derrière. Tous trois gémissaient à qui mieux mieux, si bien que les trois noms devenaient quasi impossible à entendre…

-Taiki…

-Ma…

-Ken…

Kurogane sortit en courrant, monta quelques étages (croisa en chemin un poster avec la photo des trois hommes, qui étaient les ASK, un groupe qui voulait concurrencer Bad Luck) trouva un bureau vide à cette heure du déjeuner, et en profita pour se soulager… D'abord les propos du mage, puis toutes ces visions de luxures… C'était trop pour lui !

Enfin, heureusement que le mage n'était pas là, car il n'aurait alors répondu de rien…

Une fois qu'il fut soulagé, Kurogane se rhabilla, et examina l'endroit où il s'était enfermé. Le bureau, a première vue, avait l'air normal… mais lorsqu'il ouvrit le premier tiroir et tomba sur une véritable collection de photos de Yuki Eiri et d'objets qui, si on en croyait les étiquettes, lui avaient appartenus… il sur qu'il était dans le bureau du Big Boss, Tohma.

Et là, sur un chapeau déposé sur la patère… Une plume de Sakura. Il fourra la plume dans sa poche et sortit aussitôt, se sentant a peine coupable pour la trace blanche sur la chaise présidentielle.

Une fois dans le couloir, il ramassa les deux jeunes, avant de partir à la recherche du mage et de la boule de poil. Comme ils posaient trop de questions, Kurogane les enferma dans la salle où ils étaient arrivés, rendit sa plume à la princesse et attendit qu'elle perde connaissance pour partir, laissant Shaolan s'occuper d'elle. Il trouva enfin Fye, et alla l'enfermer avec les jeunes, malgré les protestations du mage. Ne restait plus que la boule de poil. A force de chercher, il finit par entendre sa voix, dans une boite sous le bureau d'une secrétaire (secrétaire qui cria au viol, croyant qu'il regardait sous ses jupes.).

Et là, il resta sans voix. La boule de poil, Blanche-Neige, le manjuu, le truc, la chose… Enfin, leur moyen de transport, était en train de se faire du plaisir avec le lapin rose en peluche du chanteur dégénéré ! S'en était trop ! Kurogane commença à s'arracher les cheveux à grosse poignée !

-Kuro-daddy ! lança la boule de poil blanche. Je te présente Kumagoro ! Il a été créer par Yuko-mama pour surveiller Ryuichi !

-Et pourquoi la sorcière veut surveiller le gamin ?

-Pour ne pas qu'il couche avec n'importe qui, voyons ! lança Kumagoro.

-Trop tard, Tat-quelque chose lui a mit la main dessus.

-Tatsuha ? Ah, pas grave… Je l'aime bien. Et Yûko aussi. Et Yûko adore le yaoi, expliqua le lapin. Et puis de toute façon, Ryu-chan aime Tatsuha, si on en croit ses cris dans la douche quand il joue avec son…

-JE VEUX PAS SAVOIR !!!!!

-Hi hi ! Tu avais raison Mokona, il est marrant !

-T'es quoi au fait, un lapin en peluche ou… ?

-C'est l'une des 100 techniques secrètes de Kumagoro ! Imiter une peluche !

-Mokona a 108 technique secrètes ! lança la boule blanche avec fierté.

-C'est parce que Yûko-mama et Clow-papa t'ont créer après…

-Atytend… Vous avez les mêmes créatures… Alors vous êtes… frères… en quelques sortes ?

-Hi hi hi !

-….WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH MAIS VOUS AVEZ PAS HONTE !!!!! ON APPELLE ÇA DE L'INCESTE, VOTRE TRUC !!!!

-J'air d'être le frère de Shuichi, peut-être ? demanda une voix froide.

Kurogane se retourna pour voir Yuki Eiri. Il lui fourra le lapin rose dans les mains, tenant bien le manjuu.

-Bon, tu donneras ça à l'autre abruti, nous on doit y aller, salut !

Yuki réprima une grimace de dégout en sentant le tissu mouillé du lapin.

-ESPÈCE DE PERVERS !!!! SI TU ES TELLEMENT EN MANQUE, PAIE-TOI UNE PUTE, MAIS LAISSE LES PELUCHES EN PAIX !!!!

C'était officiel, Kurogane serait chauve dans peu de temps…

Une fois les enfants et le mage récupéré, Mokona les fit rapidement quitter ce monde pour un nouveau, où ils passèrent la nuit dans une petite auberge, ou deux chambres leur fut attribuée. Lorsque Fye vint se coller contre Kurogane, prétextant avoir peur de l'orage, ce fut la goutte d'eau pour le ninja, qui fit sien le mage toute la nuit. Lorsqu'il s'endormit, le corps de Fye contre lui, il se dit que c'était bien mieux que tout seul dans un bureau froid…

* * *

-Dis, Tohma…

-Oui, Ryu ?

-… Tu ne trouves pas que Kumagoro a grossit… ?

* * *

Yûko sourit en découvrant le tome 15 de Gravitation, que venait de lui envoyé Kumagoro. Elle avait bien fait de mettre des espions dans toutes les séries qu'elle aimait afin de savoir après la fin ce qui se passait ! Elle s'attendrit devant l'histoire d'amour naissante d'Hiro et de Suguru, soupira encore devant la bêtise de Shuichi et la froideur d'Eiri (à se demander comment leur couple avait duré 15 tomes !), jubila en voyant Tatsuha faire les premiers pas vers Ryuichi, eu des bouffées de chaleur en lisant les scènes torrides entre K et Sakano, resta un moment sceptique devant la relation ambiguë entre Noriko et Mika, avant de finalement les trouver mignonnes (elles méritaient bien d'être heureuses, les pauvres !), avant de finalement sourire cruellement en voyant Tohma se déprimer tout seul dans son bureau. Que croyait-il, cet idiot ? Que grâce à la plume de Sakura, il pourrait empêcher la Sorcière des Dimensions de les espionner !? C'était sans compter l'Esprion Interne, le 4ème Nittle Grasper, la drogue de Ryuichi et le secret de sa réussite professionnelle, son inspiration de toujours… Kumagoro !

Yûko déposa le tome 15 après un petit baiser sur la couverture, avant d'aller le porter sans son étagère débordant de yaoi.

Elle vit les Gravitation Megaremix, et avec un sourire, envoya une copie à Kurogane… Peut-être ces lectures allaient-elles servir, et qu'elle en aurait les preuves dans le Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle 16 que devait lui envoyer Mokona…

--

...N'importe quoi ? Oui, j'avais prévenu...


	14. You are my love SPOIL

Note de l'auteure: Attention ! SPOILS !!!! Ne pas lire si vous n'avez pas lu les tomes 19 et plus ! Les personnages sont de Clamp, et la chanson est tirée de la première saison de Tsubasa, dans le pays de la République de Hanshin. C'est la chanson chantée lorsque Shaolan surveille Sakura. Lisez bien, on comprend que dès le début, les Clamp nous donnaient des indices... Les sadiques...

**You are my love**

_Kiss me sweet/Embarrasses moi doucement_

_I'm sleeping in silence/Je dors en silence_

_All alone/Toute seule_

_In ice and snow/Dans la neige et la glace_

Shaolan… Tu sais bien que je t'attends ici, n'est-ce pas ? Tu sais bien pourquoi j'ai fait tout cela… Oh, Shaolan, viens me chercher… Toi, bien sûr, le Shaolan que j'ai toujours connu, je le sais sans m'en souvenir… Le Shaolan que j'ai toujours aimé, je le sens sans pouvoir me l'expliquer… Je dors, et je rêve… Je vois beaucoup de gens dans mes rêves, mais tu n'es pas là… J'ai froid, Shaolan, et je suis seule dans ce monde de glace et de neige… Sélès…

_I__n my dream/Dans mon rêve_

_I'm calling your name__/J'appelle ton nom_

_Y__ou are my love/Tu es mon amour_

Dans mon rêve, je te cherche, je t'appelle, Shaolan... Où es-tu… Je cris ton nom. Tu ne me répond pas… Où es-tu… Toi qui est mon amour…

_In your eyes/Dans tes yeux_

_I search for my memory/Je cherche pour ma mémoire_

_Lost in vain/Perdue en vain_

_So far in the scenery/Trop loin est cette scène_

_Hold me tight/Serre-moi fort_

_And swear again and again/Et doucement, encore et encore_

_We'll never be apart/Nous ne serons jamais éloignés_

Ensemble nous avons cherché ma mémoire. Lorsque je regardais dans tes yeux, j'étais persuadée de la retrouvée. Tu fais tout pour retrouver mes plumes, même risquer ta vie… Comment ne pas croire en toi ! Mais tout a été fait en vain… Tu es parti, il est arrivé, et moi je ne veux plus retrouver mes plumes. Même avec elles, ça ne me servirait plus à rien de me souvenir de toi… Pourquoi, Shaolan… Il est loin le moment où tu jurais de tout faire pour retrouver mes plumes… Reviens, Shaolan. Serre-moi fort dans tes bras, dis-moi que tu m'aime. Dis-moi que nous ne serons jamais séparés…

_I__f you could touch my feathers softly/Sit tu peux doucement toucher mes plumes_

_I'll give you my love__/Je te donnerai mon amour_

_W__e set sail in the darkness of the night/Nous naviguerons sur la noirceur de la nuit_

_O__ut to the sea/Loin de la mer_

_To__ find me there/Pour me trouver_

_T__o find you there/Pour te trouver_

_L__ove me now/__Aime__-moi maintenant _

_If you dare.../Si tu oses... _

Tu as toujours trouvé mes plumes, me les redonnant avec confiance... Je sais que tu me serrais doucement contre toi lorsque je perdais connaissance. Les battements de ton cœur accompagnaient mon ascension au pays de l'inconscience. Je t'aime tellement, Shaolan… Lorsque je m'éveillerai, nous partirons à ta recherche… De nuit, peut-être, comme nous le faisions autrefois… IL aura pris ta place, mais pas dans mon cœur… Oh, Shaolan… Nous te trouverons. Et ensuite, je pourrai me retrouver moi-même, à travers mes souvenirs… Aimes-moi, Shaolan…

_Kiss me sweet/Embrasses-moi doucement_

_I'm sleeping in sorrow__/Je dors avec du chagrin_

_A__ll alone/Toute seule_

_T__o see you tomorrow/Pour te voir demain_

Embrasses-moi. Donne vie au conte de fée, que seul ton baiser puisse m'éveiller... Je me suis endormie, le Coeur au bord des lèvres, le chagrin plein le coeur et les larmes pleins les yeux... Je me suis endormie, toute seule sans toi, en espérant te revoir demain… Que tu sois près de moi… Et que tout continue comme avant…

_I__n my dream_

_I'm calling your name_

_Y__ou are my love..._

_my love..._

Dans mon sommeil, je t'appelle... Tu es... mon amour… Shaolan…

---

...alors ? Je vous avais prévenu, n'est-ce pas ? Tout colle !


	15. Tout commence par un rêve

**Tout commence par un rêve**

Kurogane se réveilla en sursaut ce matin-là, et regarda autour de lui. Il venait de s'endormir dans une auberge de campagne, Fye blottit contre lui dans un lit simple vraiment trop petit pour eux alors que les gamins dormaient dans le lit en face. Alors pourquoi se réveillait-il dans sa chambre, dans le château de la princesse Tomoyo ? Cela n'avait aucun sens ! Il porta une main à son cou pour vérifier si la dernière morsure de Fye cicatrisait bien…. Mais son cou était vierge de toute marque. Son poignet aussi. Hier encore, il était pourtant zébré des cicatrices provoquées par les crocs acérés du vampire. Il se leva avec précaution. Le stupide manjuu allait sûrement lui sauter dessus à l'improviste ! Mais au long des corridors, rien…

Il entra dans la salle où Tomoyo recevait ses invités. Elle fronça les sourcils.

-Kurogane ?

-Où sont-ils ?

-Qui donc ?

-Fye, les gamins et la stupide guimauve…

-De qui parles-tu, Kurogane ? demanda Tomoyo avec inquiétude. Qui sont ces gens ?

-Mais… Ceux avec qui je suis arrivé ici ! Je ne suis quand même pas arrivé seul !

-Arrivé… mais d'où ? demanda Soma.

-Des autres mondes !

-Kurogane… ? Es-tu devenu fou ? demanda la kunoichi.

Kurogane regarda les deux femmes, sans trop comprendre.

-Si c'est votre conception d'une bonne blague, Tomoyo, je ne l'apprécie pas ! Dites-moi où ils sont ! Vous ne les avez quand même pas enfermés !

Sans laisser le temps aux deux femmes de lui répondre, il descendit dans les cachots. Il eu beau chercher, il ne les trouva pas. Incrédule, il s'appuya contre un mur. Où étaient-ils… Après avoir quitter Sélès, ils s'étaient retrouvés dans le monde de Redelving, où Fuma était venu les rejoindre, avec un bras artificiel pour lui… Et cette nuit-là, Fye l'avait embrassé… Ils s'étaient endormis tous les deux dans le lit, «Shaolan» veillant sur le corps endormi de Sakura, dans le lit d'à côté… Cela avait prit du temps avant qu'ils ne se mettent ensemble, mais Fye avait enfin compris pourquoi Kurogane avait accepté d'être sa proie, pourquoi il avait sacrifier son bras… Il l'avait enfin accepté dans sa vie… Et a présent, ils s'étaient perdus… ? Kurogane serra les poings de rage. Ses poings. Il fixa avec stupéfaction ses deux poings de chair et de sang. Non… C'était impossible…

Tomoyo s'approcha de lui, et posa une main sur son épaule.

-Kurogane… Peux-tu m'expliquer… ?

-Tomoyo… Vous… ne m'avez pas envoyé chez la sorcière des dimensions… ? Je n'ai pas… voyagé des mois a travers différents mondes… ?

-Non…

-Ce n'était qu'un rêve…

-Je crois que tu as rêvé, oui…

-La princesse Sakura n'a pas perdu de plumes… Le gamin n'est pas devenu fou… La boule de poil est encore chez Yûko… Et Fye… Fye est toujours prisonnier d'Ashura… Il est à nouveau seul… Je lui avais dis que je m'occuperais de lui… Qu'il ne serait plus jamais seul…

Tomoyo vit avec effarement des larmes couler sur les joues de son ninja. Peu importe ce que fut ce rêve, il avait éveillé des sentiments très forts chez Kurogane, assez pour qu'il en pleure, lui si stoïque depuis la mort de ses parents. Mais cette fois, Tomoyo ne comprenait même pas le mal qui rongeait son garde du corps.

* * *

Kurogane était assit sur le toît de la tour de garde lorsque les trompettes annnoçant un invité se firent entendre. Il soupira et descendit rejoindre Tomoyo. En tant que chef de la garde personnelle de la princesse, il se devait d'être là, au cas où…

Tomoyo le vit arriver, et soupira. Depuis trois mois, Kurogane négligeait son entraînement, il ne mangeait presque plus, et dormait de longues heures, espérant qu'à son réveil, il serait à nouveau auprès de ce Fye. Elle avait finit par comprendre qu'il aimait cet homme onirique, mais comment lui faire comprendre que cela n'était qu'un rêve ! Depuis 3 mois, le ninja n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. S'il continuait ainsi, Tomoyo n'aurait d'autres choix que de le faire enfermer afin de le faire soigner…

L'invité entra, les vêtements déchirés, la joue en sang, le regard apeuré. Il frissonna en sentant le regard d'un grand homme en noir se fixer sur lui. Il tourna les yeux vers la jeune princesse, et fit un pas, chancelant. Aussitôt, l'homme fut à côté de lui, afin de le soutenir. Il le remercia de l'ébauche d'un sourire triste.

-Princesse Tomoyo… Je suis le prince Yui de Valéria… Je demande l'asile… Mon pays… Plus personne n'y habite… Mon oncle, le roi, est devenu fou, et a tué tout le monde…

-Je connais le monde détruit de Valéria… On y dit que les princes jumeaux y ont apportés le malheur.

-C'est faux !

Tous se tournèrent vers l'homme qui soutenait le jeune prince.

-Comment des enfants peuvent-ils apporter le malheur, simplement parce qu'ils ont le même visage ! Tout cela n'est que superstition ! De toute façon… De toute façon, son frère est mort à présent. N'est-ce pas ?

-O… Oui… Fye… s'est sacrifier pour que je puisse vivre…

-Kurogane… Je n'ai pas dis avoir porté foi à ces superstitions, comme tu le dis… Je voulais seulement souligner le fait que le prince Yui a eu l'asile au pays de Sélès.

-Sélès ? Avec ce roi débile et psychopathe d'Ashura qui a tué tout le monde !

-Kurogane ! cria la princesse, scandalisée. Ce sont de graves accusations et…

-Il a raison… souffla Yui. Comment le savez-vous ? Sélès et Valéria sont à l'autre bout du continent… Et pourquoi… Pourquoi votre visage me rappelle t'il un rêve… ?

Kurogane sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre, et il serra une main de Yui (Fye… son Fye !) entre les siennes.

-Si tu veux mourir comme ça, je te tuerai. Jusque là, vis !

-Kurogane ! Comment oses-tu menacer un invité, un prince qui plus est ! cria Tomoyo, horrifiée.

Le prince Yui eu pourtant un sourire, et leva une main tremblante vers le visage émacié du ninja.

-Kuro-puu… Les enfants, ils vont bien ?

-Je crois… qu'ils ont du faire un rêve bien étrange…

La princesse les fixa sans un mot, sans trop comprendre. Ils agissaient comme s'ils étaient des amis de longue date, ce qui était impossible. Jamais elle n'avait vu Kurogane si proche de quelqu'un, et encore moins laissé quelqu'un lui donner des surnoms… du moins, personne qui fut encore vivant pour en témoigner.

-Tu avais promis de m'emmener au loin, mais finalement, c'est moi qui suis venu…

-Et je t'ai dis que ton passé n'avait aucune importance. C'est toujours le cas, Fye…

-Yui… Pas Fye… Yui… Grâce à ce voyage onirique, j'ai décidé de laissé Fye là… là où il doit être…

-Fye ou Yui, peu m'importe. Tu es toi, c'est tout ce qui compte… Mais durant des mois, je t'ai appelé Fye, cela prendras du temps a vaincre cette habitude…

-Tu n'as qu'à m'appeler le stupide mage, alors !

-Seulement lorsque tu m'auras mis en colère…

-Roohhh… Et tu me poursuivras encore pour me tuer ?

-Pour te tuer, pas certain…

-Tu as d'autres manières de punir maintenant, Kuro-wanwan ?

-Mfff… Va savoir…

Et Kurogane l'embrassa, laissant tous les sujets de Tomoyo stupéfaits. Même Tomoyo ouvrit de grands yeux, puis elle sembla reprendre légèrement ses esprits.

-K…Kurogane… Je crois que nous allons mettre la chambre du prince près de la tienne… Si ça ne vous dérange pas, prince, de ne pas avoir une chambre dûe à votre rang…

-Si ça peut vous faire économiser du temps, princesse, vous pouvez directement me mettre dans la chambre de Kuro-pyu ! gloussa le prince blond. Et ça éliminera les vas et viens inutile entre nos deux chambres en pleine nuit !

Tomoyo rougit, alors que Kurogane serrait Yui contre lui.

Le rêve ne faisait que commencer.


	16. Le véritable amour

**Le véritable amour**

_Fye regarda le ciel et soupira. Comme tous les jours depuis son retour à Célès. Derrière lui, Kurogane s'approcha pour l'enlacer. Fye retint des larmes. Comme toujours, Kurogane ne comprenait pas. Il ne comprenait rien. Il ne le comprenait pas. C'était comme ça depuis leur rencontre. Depuis son retour. Il voulait pleurer, hurler ! Mais il ne pouvait pas. Kuro-wan aurait comprit. Pas Kurogane._

**Kurogane était en silence, assit sur le rempart et regardait Tomoyo dans le jardin. Elle le vit et lui sourit. Lorsque quelque chose lui tomba dessus, Tomoyo éclata de rire et il se tourna pour voir Fye agrippé à son cou, souriant. Un sourire des yeux, aussi. Kurogane le laissa faire, mais l'envie n'y était pas. C'était comme ça depuis son retour au Japon. Fye le collait, lui criait son amour. Lui n'avait que des mots vides de sens à lui dire.**

_Fye se souviendrait toujours de son retour définitif à Célès. Mokona l'avait déposé près du bassin où Ashura avait sommeillé, et après un baiser, la créature avait disparu en ne laissant que quelques plumes au sol. Et là, Fye l'avait vu. Kurogane était là, surpris. Incrédule à propos de Mokona. Fye avait éclaté en sanglots et lui avait sauté au cou. Kurogane était resté en silence, puis l'avait enlacé._

_« Ne m'abandonne pas… Ne m'abandonne jamais… Je t'aime… Ne me laisse pas… »_

_Kurogane avait accepté, mais ce n'est une fois calmé que Fye avait compris son erreur. Ce n'était pas son Kuro-pon. Le Kuro qui avait voyagé avec lui, qui s'était tellement souvent sacrifié pour lui, était dans son pays. Le Kurogane devant lui, c'était celui de son monde. Le Kurogane de Célès. Un Kurogane avec deux bras, au sang qui n'avait jamais coulé pour l'abreuver. Un autre Kurogane._

**Ce soir-là, deux jours après son arrivée au Japon, Kurogane était entré dans une taverne pour noyer son chagrin dans l'alcool. Il était déjà passablement bourré quand il l'avait vu. Fye était là, acoudé au bar, souriant, lumineux. Kurogane avait cru qu'il était revenu pour lui. Il s'était approché, lui avait dit le genre de conneries dont ils avaient l'habitude. Il ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi Fye ne le comprenait pas. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'au matin, il s'était réveillé près de Fye, dans sa chambre au palais de Tomoyo. Et que Fye lui avait demandé avec un sourire quel était le nom du mystérieux amant qui l'avait si bien honoré toute la nuit. Kurogane avait cru à la plaisanterie. Avant de voir le sourire dans les yeux de Fye. Un sourire que son Fye de voyage n'avait jamais eu. Et il avait compris. C'était le Fye de son monde. Un Fye amoureux dont il était impossible de se défaire à présent.**

Kurogane regarda Fye avec tristesse. Même si le blond lui avait demandé de ne jamais l'abandonner, il ne semblait pas avoir besoin de lui. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour voir le blond le regarder avec amour. Quel état cette douleur dans le regard bleu ? Pourquoi Fye semblait-il si heureux, et si blessé, en le voyant ? Jamais il ne parlait de son passé. De son voyage avec l'étrange animal blanc. Kurogane aurait aimé que Fye s'ouvre plus envers lui. Depuis longtemps, Kurogane s'était entraîné afin de terrasser le monstre qui sévissait à Célès. A son arrivée, il n'avait trouvé que Fye. Ce dernier, après lui être tombé dans les bras, lui avait expliqué que le monstre était le roi, Ashura. Et qu'il était déjà mort. C'était la seule confidence qu'il lui fit.

* * *

Fye ne comprenait pas pourquoi Kuro-puu ne lui parlait jamais. Ça devait être dans sa nature, mais ça l'embêtait. C'était bien Kuro-toutou qui était venu le draguer, à la taverne ! Même si c'était le type de Fye, jamais il ne l'aurait approché de lui-même. Kuro-daddy était trop imposant. Mais comme il avait fait le premier pas, Fye se sentait plus en confiance. Et devenait franchement exubérant. Il était comme ça. Mais pourquoi ça semblait tant embêter Kuro-myu ? Autant parfois il était protecteur et câlin, autant parfois son regard se couvrait d'un voile sombre en le regardant. Sa bouche se faisait alors cruelle, et s'il n'était pas violent, il n'était pas très doux non plus au lit. Comme s'il voulait punir Fye. Mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Tomoyo semblait tout savoir. Elle regardait toujours Fye gentiment, et le rassurait. Ce n'était pas sa faute.

* * *

Yûko comprenait la situation. Même si elle ne tenait plus la boutique, maintenant que toute cette histoire avec Fei Wang Reed était terminée, elle voulu une dernière fois leur venir en aide. A eux qui avaient sauvé toutes les dimensions. Au péril de leur vie, parfois. Elle n'avait pas mauvais fond. Au contraire.

* * *

**Kurogane cru rêver en voyant Mokona devant lui. Le manjuu lui sauta dessus en riant.**

**« Kuro-daddy !! »**

**Il ne l'aurait pas avoué, mais il était heureux de sentir le pelage blanc contre sa joue. La petite bête lui avait manqué. Il se sentit aspiré, tout comme autrefois, et vu que Fye aussi. Fye, qui tremblait de peur. Il le serra contre lui. Cherchant à le rassuré. Parce qu'il ressemblait tant à son Fye. Ils atterrirent sur le plancher de la boutique. Mokona disparu après un clin d'œil. Kurogane ne comprenait pas.**

_Le cœur de Fye éclata de joie lorsqu'il vit Mokona devant lui. Leur étreinte fut longue et salée des larmes de Fye. Mokona aurait ronronné de tant de câlins s'il avait été un chat. Kurogane restait derrière, fixant avec perplexité la boule blanche vivante. Et surtout, blessé de voir le sourire étincelant de Fye. Jamais il n'avait eu ce sourire avec lui. Fye sourit lorsque le vent se souleva autour d'eux, et que les ailes de Mokona s'ouvrirent. Kurogane se jeta sur lui, son épée à la main._

_« Temeeeee !! Qu'est-ce que tu nous fais là !! Saleté de boule de poil !! »_

**Kurogane fixa avec stupeur le couple qui apparut devant lui avec le manjuu. Un homme aux cheveux noirs, enragé, armé d'une épée. Et Fye. Un Fye sans sourire aux yeux. Un Fye qui le regardait avec stupeur, hésitation et joie. Un Fye dans les bras de cet autre lui. SON Fye, avec cet autre lui.**

_Fye regarda avec stupeur le couple devant qui ils apparurent. Un petit blond aux grands yeux bleus terrifiés. Et Kuro-min. Un Kuro au bras mécanique, dont le regard rouge le brulait, un Kurogane protecteur comme toujours qui enlaçait cet autre Fye terrifié._

* * *

Kurogane sentit Fye s'arracher à ses bras pour courir vers cet autre qui lui ressemblait comme à un jumeau arraché au berceau. Mais c'était impossible, n'est-ce pas ? Il ressentit la joie de Fye à ses côtés, et vit dans le regard terrifié de l'autre Fye que lui non plus, il ne comprenait pas.

* * *

Fye vit Kuro-wanwan enlacé l'autre Fye avant de ressentit le froid autour de lui. Il vit son amant enlacé son double avec force, et avec une tendresse qu'il n'avait pas avec lui. Il se sentit abandonné, mais ressentit au plus profond de lui qu'il ne pouvait rivaliser avec l'autre Fye. Il regarda l'autre Kurogane, et vit dans ses yeux que lui aussi, sans comprendre, avait abandonné tout espoir sur « son » Fye.

* * *

Yûko vit le couple s'enlacer avec force et tendresse, avec désespoir et joie. Elle vit leurs lèvres se joindre, avec faim et fièvre. Comme des amants réunis après une longue séparation. Ce qu'ils étaient. Elle vit leurs doubles les fixer les bras balants, le cœur au bord des lèvres mais conscient qu'il se passait quelque chose de plus grand qu'eux. Elle s'approcha, et leur fit signe de la suivre. Ila passèrent dans une autre pièce, et elle leur raconta le voyage qu'avait entrepris leurs amants respectifs, et comment ils s'étaient trouvé liés. Comment ils s'étaient aimés. Elle croyait qu'en les renvoyant dans leur monde, et en les trouvant EUX, ils seraient heureux. Car ils possédaient la même âme. Mais elle s'était trompée…

« Alors… Il m'a dragué car il pensait… que j'étais son Fye ? murmura le blond avec peine.

-Oui. » répondit Yûko.

Des larmes silencieuses coulèrent sur les joies de Fye en comprenant enfin la douleur de Kurogane. Avoir sous les yeux un Fye qui n'était pas le sien. Un Fye qui n'avait pas traversé les dimensions, pour qui Kurogane n'avait pas risqué sa vie.

Kurogane comprit pourquoi Fye lui étai tombé dans les bras, avant de se coupé de lui. Il n'était pas le Kurogane qui l'avait protégé contre tout, même contre Fye lui-même. Il n'était pas le Kurogane qui avait gagné sa confiance.

« Il n'y a… aucun moyen pour qu'ils restent ensemble ? demanda Kurogane.

-Il y en a un.

-Lequel ? demanda Fye.

-Que l'un d'entre vous change de place avec son double. »

Il y eu un moment de silence.

* * *

Après un long baiser, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, leur front appuyé l'un contre l'autre.

« Il ne t'a jamais remplacé.

-Lui non plus.

-Je ne t'aurais jamais oublié.

-C'était impossible après tout ce qui nous est arrivé.

-Je ne veux plus jamais te laisser.

-Plutôt mourir.

-Je t'aime.

-A jamais. »

« J'irai. »

* * *

Yûko et Kurogane regardèrent Fye, qui semblait décidé.

« Kuro-wan… Il ne peut pas abandonner la princesse Tomoyo. Moi, je n'ai personne. On ne va pas me regretter.

-Tu es sur ? demanda Kurogane.

-Oui. Et dans ton monde, Fye, il a quelqu'un qui l'attend ?

-Non. Il est seul. Comme moi.

-C'est donc à eux de choisir, conclut Yûko. Mais vous êtes conscient, tous les deux, que ça ne sera pas pareil ? Fye, tu aimais Kurogane, mais ce ne sera pas le même. Et toi Kurogane, tu aimais Fye, mais celui à côté de toi maintenant est différent ?

-Je sais, dirent-ils d'une même voix. »

Ils se regardèrent et sourirent.

« Je crois… que nous avons tous deux soufferts d'un amour transposé. Peut-être pourront nous aimer pour nous-même, cette fois. » dit Fye.

Lorsqu'ils passèrent dans l'autre salle, la vision du couple enlacé leur dirent qu'ils avaient pris la bonne décision. Kurogane les regarda avec colère.

« Jamais plus tu ne nous séparera, sorcière !

-Je n'en ai pas l'intention. Mais je vous laisse Fye vous expliquer cela… »

Fye s'avança, avec un sourire triste.

« Je vais aller dans le monde de Célès.

-Quoi? Demanda le Kurogane du Japon.

-Comme ça, ton Fye, il restera avec toi.

-Mais… Et toi… fit Fye de Célès.

-Moi… Je n'ai personne au Japon. Kurogane ne peut pas quitter la princesse. Elle a besoin de lui. Alors être à Célès ou au Japon, pour moi, il n'y aura pas de différence…

-Tu seras tout seul perdu dans un monde que tu ne connais pas !

-Toi aussi. Mais tu auras Kurogane. Et moi… J'aurai aussi Kurogane pour m'aider. Je ne le connais pas encore, mais ça viendra. J'ai souffert à aimer Kurogane, alors qu'il t'aimait. Et Kurogane a souffert à t'aimer alors que tu aimais l'autre Kurogane. On a souffert tous les deux. Ça va peut-être nous rapprocher. »

Kurogane du Japon se tourna vers Yûko.

« Quel sera le prix, sorcière ?

-Il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière possible. Pour aucun d'entre vous.

-D'accord, dit le Fye du Japon. Je ne regretterai pas. Parce qu'ILS seront heureux. »

* * *

Kurogane serra Fye contre lui lorsque Mokona les abandonna pour la toute dernière fois dans la cours du château de Tomoyo. Il était chez lui. Il avait son Fye. Que demander de plus au destin. Fye lui sourit, un sourire heureux qui ne remontait pas tout à fait à ses yeux, même si c'était ce qui s'en était le plus rapproché jusqu'à ce jour.

* * *

Kurogane et Fye restèrent en silence lorsque la peluche les déposa près du château de Célès. La boule de poil les embrassa très fort, et leur souhaita bonne chance, avant de disparaître. Kurogane soupira. Fye était partit. Est-ce qu'il s'habituera à ce nouveau Fye ? Il se tourna pour le regarder. Fye contemplait les étendues de glaces de Célès, le vent agitant ses cheveux blonds. Il tremblait de froid. Bien entendu, il ne devait pas se douter du froid de ce pays. Kurogane jeta sa cape sur lui, et le blond lui sourit. Un vrai sourire. Pas un faux sourire comme l'autre Fye. Ce Fye-là n'avait pas de sombres secrets cachés.

« Viens, on rentre.

-Oui, Kuro-puu !

-C'EST KUROGANE !!

-Ohhhh ! Kuro-toutou est en colère !! Tous aux abris !! »

Et Kurogane se mit à le poursuivre avec son épée. Parce que certaines choses ne changent jamais.

FIN


End file.
